And she goes far away from here
by Livinginfairytale
Summary: Una hija de Eva ha pisado Narnia, una profecía amenaza con devolver aquél invierno. Se necesitará de un cuerpo virgen, una dama blanca y sangre de una hija de Eva por voluntad. Qué harán los demás para impedirlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

**

* * *

**

_Mis ojos se abrieron en automático por la necesidad de respirar, todo era azul turquesa. Miré a mí alrededor, no sabía lo que pasaba. _

__

_Sentía que iba a explotar, mis narices quería respirar pero no podían, mis ojos, era como si se fuera a salir de su órbita. _

____

_¡Estúpida puerta! Se había atascado. Tiré, tiré de ella y no abría, volví a hacerlo, tampoco. Mis labios iban a gritar un sinfín de palabras pero sólo salía burbujas, mis ojos iban a derramar lagrimas pero era imposible… nadie estuvo ahí para ayudarme, nadie jamás se lanzó por mí a salvarme, nadie pensó en mi en esos momentos… ese día desaparecí…._

* * *

Espero que les guste :) estoy modificando esta historia. Es que ayer la estaba viend y se me hizo tan adsurda y quiese empezarla de nuevo :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Días de las madres.**

**1**

* * *

Hoy era 10 de mayo, iríamos a el terreno de mi padre, ahí había una casa que el mando a construir para mi madre, la casa estaba en un bosque frente a el lago.

Los días de invierno eran geniales cuando nos la pasábamos ahí. El lago se congelaba y sacábamos mis hermanos y yo nuestros patines. Entre resbalones, cortadas y moretones conseguíamos pasar un buen rato sobre el lago.

Hoy era el día de la madre, no en Inglaterra pero sí en México —mi madre es mexicana— entonces cada 10 de mayo íbamos a festejar su día entre familia, su nombre María o como mi padre la llamaba por no poder pronunciar su nombre: Marrie. Era gracioso oírlo decirlo "marrrrría" algo así, Ha-ha-ha.

Estaba en el auto a lado de mí estaba, Susie y Fred los gemelos, son de 10 años ambos niños, son unas ternuritas pero a veces logran sacarme de quicio como adivinar ¡quién es quién! Se visten uno de niña y el otro de niño ¡y logran confundirme! Pero aun así los amo.

Yo venían viendo el paisaje, los gemelos cantaban canciones y mamá y papá hablaban del tiempo. Es que el día de hoy estaba nublado, pero no había ni una señal de truenos. ¡Qué grandioso sería si lloviera! Estar en el bosque revolcarse en el barro, —suspiré— totalmente grandioso. Ashley Grayson hubiera pensado que era asqueroso y nada cool.

— Hemos llegado —concluyó mi padre con una sonrisa. Mis hermanos gritaron de emoción, yo sentía algo de pena y reí nerviosamente.

Bajaron corriendo y fueron directamente hacia el columpio de llanta atado a gran sauce. Seguí a mis padres, ellos entraron a la casa. Eran alrededor de las 12pm del día, mi madre fue a la cocina a preparar la comida y mi padre se recostó sobre el sillón a descansar.

Aquí no había nada de señal, no podía usar la computadora y menos hacer una llamada, ¡un libro! Odio leer, no, por más que hiciera el intento terminaba babeando en el libro.

—salí a "espiar a los gemelos" aunque eso fue una escusa para mí, ellos se divertían fielmente en la llanta, yo me dejé caer en el piso a ver el cielo peor no podía, mis ojos ardían —es por lo nublado—. Sentía una gota gruesa golpear mi frente, esto me molestó, luego otro mi nariz y así comenzaron hasta fastidiarme. Mis ojos se comenzaban a cerrar cuando vino la gota a golpearme. Me levanté irritada del césped y —a la casa no quise meterme, quería estar afuera así que vi el auto que estaba junto al lago. Había una colina por ahí, luego el auto. Suspiré desalentada, me acosté sobre los sillones del auto, cerré los ojos y me dejé ir en mis fantasías.

Sentía que no podía respirar, me sentía como un globo. Abrí los ojos y todo era turquesa, turquesa entre azul oscuro. Me asusté, miré a mi alrededor y estaba adentro del auto ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Pensé. Sentía que flotaba y así era pero a profundidad… ¡estaba en las profundidades del lago! Quise gritar pero solo salieron burbujas que ahogaron mi eco.

Miré la puerta y con mis manos —me sentía como cámara lenta— tomé la manilla pero esta se atascó, tiré de ella una vez más y obtuve el mismo resultado. Quería llorar peor era inútil y cada vez iba perdiendo fuerzas, ¡sentía que explotaría!

Estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mantener la respiración… como desearía que alguien estuviera aquí ayudándome… nadie pudo escucharme… nadie estuvo ahí… iba a morir desolada… mis manos se separaron de la manilla y no supe nada de mí…


	3. Chapter 3

**El día que desaprecí.**

**2**

* * *

Abrí mis ojos… lo primero que vi fue el cielo parcialmente nublado, los truenos se escuchaban como golpes a un basurero de metal, el viento soplaba violentamente hacia el este. Oí el ruido de dos cadenas chillar: ¡el columpió de llanta de los gemelos! Me giré, vi que se movía pero no había nadie, no obstante escuchaba sus risas, sus gritos y que charlaban despreocupadamente acerca del clima, de la gran tormenta que se avecinaba. Yo no los veía por ninguna parte

— Vaya… todo ha sido un sueño… di-digo es obvio que el viento mueve el columpio y los gemelos están jugando por otra parte por-por eso son las risas —dije nerviosa, suspiré pero el miedo se apoderó de todo mi ser.

Miré a mi alrededor… todo tenía un tono entre grisáceo y vivo, como si fuera una película… esto se me hizo nada usual. ¡Mamá y papá! Salí corriendo hacia la casa, abrí la puerta de golpe, está causo un sonido hueco eco acompañado del chillido de la puerta, ¡estúpidas bisagras oxidadas! Sólo conseguían asustarme.

La casa parecía deshabitada, no había ningún rastro de mis padres pero extrañamente escuchaba sartén contra la estufa, mi madre… caminé pero mis botas marcaban un sonido hueco contra la madera, jamás había escuchado este sonido en mi casa, nunca, ni las veces que llegué a estar sola.

La cocina estaba sola… ¡pero porque demonios! escucho el sartén freír alimentos. La desesperación me estaba atacando, solté un sollozo, salí hacia donde mi padre dormía… no había nada… pero luego escuché a mi madre anunciando la comida… su voz melodiosa se pegó en mi cabeza por varios segundos _«__¡Fred, Susie, Sam!__ »_

Comencé a llorar, no sabía lo que estaba pasando… juraría que esto era un sueño, se sentía como uno pero uno muy realístico. Mi llanto estaba subiendo de tono, pero ellos no me escuchaban. _«__llama a Sam cariño, no ha venido__»_ lo escuché venir atrás de mí, volteé pero no la vi, la voz de mi madre silbó mis oídos "Lo que ordenes, mi amor" _pum, pum, pum _sonó contra la madera.

Salí de la casa persiguiendo su esencia y sonido de mi padre, miré hacia el lago donde estaba estacionado el auto… este no estaba… solté un agudo grito lleno de pánico, corrí con todas mis fuerzas directo a la colina… vi como salían las burbujas de ahí y de un momentos se pararon… comencé a sentir que me ahogaba, y no eran por las gruesas gotas de lluvia que caían. No sé cómo, pero todo comenzó a llenar se de agua. El cielo era cada vez más oscuro y las nueves estaban casi por la altura de mi cabeza (nubes mammatus). El agua comenzaba a llegar por mis rodillas y cada segundo que pasaba aumentaba un centímetro.

Grité por ayuda, nada acudió a mi llamado; gritaba mamá y papá peor me ignoraban. El agua ya estaba por mis caderas, subió y subió hasta mis hombros. Quise flotar pero mis pies se encajaron al piso, intenté saltar, el agua sobrepasó mis hombros, estaba en mi cuello y fue subiendo.

Levanté mi mentón hacia el cielo. No tardé en comenzar a respirar agua, me sentía como la otra vez. Comencé a ver todo en turquesa. Los arboles, la casa y el columpio de los gemelos moverse. Escuché ecos, era igual a los de mi padre y de mi madre…

La tierra se fue haciendo onda y yo fui cayendo, miré hacia arriba, observé el cielo negro. No hice absolutamente nada más que dejarme llevar…


	4. Chapter 4

**Samantha**

**3**

* * *

Abrí mis ojos… miré hacia el cielo serenamente despejado… escuché a las aves cantar una hermosa sinfonía. La cálida brisa golpeó mi cara y me hizo sonreír… todo fue un sueño después de todo, un mal sueño.

Me levanté del piso y sacudí mi ropa llena de hojas y tierra, estiré mis piernas y brazos. Caminé un poco ¿en dónde estaba? ¿A caso me había alejado del lago? No sé realmente pero será mejor buscar el camino de regreso.

El terreno de mi padre era enorme, pero estaba cercado, donde estaba no había ni una cerca ¿cuántas horas habían pasado desde que dormí? ¿Esto se trataba de alguna broma de mis hermanos o algo parecido?

Recuerdo perfectamente que el día estaba totalmente gris y llovía… entonces… ¿Dónde estoy?

Todo a mi alrededor era árboles, abetos, cedros, cerezos, etc. Pero no había ni una seña de una lago, menos una casa y ni por pensarlo mi familia.

Caminé por el bosque. Si llegué hasta aquí debo saber cómo regresar… es lógico o tal vez no.

Caminé por media hora. El lugar no era nada parecido al bosque donde estaba el terreno de papá… aquí era más diferente… la esencia del aire era diferente, más pura y fresca. La temperatura no era nada comparada al terreno, aquí era más fresco y cálido.

— ¡Fred, Susie! —grité, podrían estar en cualquier parte esos niños, eran tan escurridizos.

No pasó absolutamente nada, ninguno de ellos dijo nada, volví a gritar sus nombres y nada.

Me quedé paralizada, observé todo a mi alrededor, no, definitivamente no había ni una seña de ellos dos ¿dónde podrían estar?

— ¡Vamos salga de donde sea que estén! —chillé—, ¡Esto no es gracioso! ¡Vamos, salgan ahora mismo! —chillé de nuevo. Lo único que pude escuchar fue un búho catar de día.

Farfullé. Me di por vencida. Caminé más, quería saber si este bosque tenía una salida y si estaba cerca de ella. Estuve como una hora así, mi estomago pedía alimentos y agua pero ¡no había ni un maldito árbol de manzanas y ni lago del cual tomar, sólo más estúpidos arboles!

_«__Samantha_ —escuché una voz llamarme, era suave, serene y femenina más no era la de mi madre ni la de Susie. Seguía la voz majestuosa, lograba calmarme y relajarme»

Me adentré más a bosque y aquella voz seguía llamándome "Samantha" ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? Eso era lo raro de, ¿estaba soñando de nuevo, no es así? Creo que era razonable eso. Pero… ¿cómo es que estoy soñando que estoy soñando? ¡Oh, bendito sea, me he iluminado! Es claro, ¡ahora lo recuerdo todo! Yo estaba en el auto durmiendo, ¡Ha! Sólo tengo que despertar.

Apreté los ojos, esperé 5 segundos, los abrí y nada sucedió, sólo un ave silbó. Seguía sonriendo como idiota, miré por mi rabillo a la izquierda y derecha, todo seguía igual como hace 5 segundos. Repetí el procedimiento y no obtuve ningún resultado favorable.

_«__Samantha…_ —era esa molesta voz, ¡Ahora era molesta!— _Samanta… sigue mi voz… te guiará a las respuestas…__»_

Al principio pensé que era estúpido peor después sentí temor, era extraño todo esto ¿un sueño donde sueñes que está soñando? Es bastante raro. No quedó otra opción que seguir la voz, ¿peor cuando sabré que es ahí donde debo parar? _"tú misma lo sabrás" _Contestó esa voz a los aires… ¿acaso también leía mis pensamientos?

Sentía la necesidad de parar, "Samantha" se escuchaba claro y con eco a todos lados. Ahí había un gran árbol, era diferente a todo incluso a los que había visto. Sus hojas eran del color del arcoíris y el fruto que daba tenía la impresión que era sagrado.

— ¡Esto sí que debe ser una broma! —me dije a mis adentros al ver al enorme árbol, de repente todas las hojas de este salieron volando entre los aires, formaron un gran remolino lleno de color rosa y volví a escuchar mi nombre.

El remolino tornó forma de una mujer esbelta con cabellos ondulados viajando por el aire, estaba compuesta por las hojas de jazmín. Ella me sonrió y desapareció sin antes guiñarme el ojo, después me desplomé sobre el césped.

**N/A**: _espero que les sea díficil adivinar de quien es esa voz. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Porque ya no existes más en este mundo**

**4**

_«__¿Seguro que no está?__»__ mi madre le preguntó a mi padre, ella lucía algo mortificada peor mantenía la calma, pensaba que estaba afuera en el bosque._

_«__No, ya la he buscando y no la encuentro__»_

_«__¿Ustedes no vieron a su hermana?__ »__ Fred y Susie negaron. No había empezado la comida. Nuestra tradición era esperar al último miembro de la mesa para comer, por eso, cuando alguien tardaba todo mundo se enojaba porque ya quería comer y siempre por mi culpa, pero ¡oigan, soy una adolescente de 15 años! Merezco tardarme._

_«__Bien, si no aparece en unos 10 minutos comenzamos a comer. Por mientras sigan buscándola__»__ ordenó mi madre, todos se levantaron de la mesa—excepto mi padre que ya estaba de pie._

_Oía todo lo que decían yo estaba al lado de ellos, hice señas, movía mis manos, toqué los hombros de cada uno y nada, sólo dijeron sentir un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo. Gruñí desesperadamente, me sentía totalmente ignorada ¿cómo es posible que no me vean? Estoy aquí, justo a medio metro de mi madre. Fred y Susie solo papaloteaban._

_«__¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ!__ »__ —grité tan fuerte como puede, mi garganta se encrespó. Ellos voltearon a diferentes direcciones luego se miraron y juraría que oyeron mi voz. Fue tan leve para ellos mi gran grito que lo ignoró, volví a gritar, tan fuerte como se me fue posible. Sentí rezumbar mis oídos, mi garganta desgarrarse y unas cuantas lagrimas se me escaparon. Está vez había gritado tan fuerte que se estremecieron._

«_¡Samantha!_»_ oí un sollozo en la voz de mi madre. Mi padre sintió helar su sangre, su piel estaba más blanca que la nieve, sus ojos no mostraban señal de conciencia. Mi madre reaccionó tarde y salió a toda velocidad entre la lluvia y truenos. El viento soplaba ferozmente después notó que faltaba algo…: el auto._

_Ni pensarlo dos veces fue hacia el lago, miró hacia las profundidades y se soltó a llorar ¿Por qué lloraba? Vamos esto era ridículo, ¡es un auto! Bien pensó que estaba ahí pero no, yo estaba a su lado y ella no sabía ¡qué madre tan despistada! Toqué su hombro y después la abracé. Sentí horrible al que no me respondiera el abrazo… mis lagrimas cayeron de nuevo sobre su hombro que no tardaron en mezclarse con la lluvia. _

_Mi padre que estaba a escasos 3 metros de nosotras miraba la escena, su corazón dejó de latir —literalmente— su nariz no fue capaz de seguir respirando pero hizo el intento con exhalaciones profundas, rápidas y jadeantes._

«_Samantha despierta, cariño_»_ oí un susurro en mi oreja, un susurro tan frío que calaba los huesos. _

«_No puedo…_»_ dije y después oí gritar a mi madre con un augurio, se dejó caer al piso gritando mi nombre a los 4 vientos. _

«_¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ!_»_ grité tan fuerte, lo más fuerte que había podido jamás. Ella miró a su alrededor aun con lagrimas en el rostro. _« _¿Por qué no me ve?_» _Moví alternativamente mis brazos sobre el aire pero jamás sintió mi presencia._

«_Porque ya no existes más en este mundo. Éste ya no te pertenece ahora perteneces al mío, Samantha._» Negué _varias veces. Yo estaba viva este era otro de mis locos sueños. No, no espera ¡estoy soñando que soñé que desperté para volver a dormirme! ¡Qué loco sueño es este! _«_Despierta…"._»_ sentí el mismo frio calar…_

Abrí mis ojos, estaba acostada sobre el pasto y un gran árbol me estaba dando sombra. Me levanté y sacudí mis piernas y mi short de la parte traseras, se había llenado de hojas y tierra. Sacudí mi blusa igual.

— Vaya… esto comienza a asustarme… —sentí un tremendo escalofrió viajó por toda mi columna vertebral.

Miré a mi alrededor, habían ruinas como desde hace cientos de años. Había un puente destruido, estatuas, lo que pareció ser casas, etc. Me sorprendí mucho al ver esto, lucían de la época medieval.

Tropecé con algo brilloso sobre el pasto, era color dorado. Me puse de cuclillas y los tomé. Era un hermoso collar de oro puro con gemas, rubíes y diamantes. Era tentador su brillo, de esto jamás había visto, seguro cuesta una fortuna.

El collar pesaba, mucho así que mejor lo guardé en uno de los bolsillos de mi short; me ahorcaría si lo usara. Si esto no fuera un sueño, ni pensarlo, se lo daría a mi madre. Éste lucía muy aseñorado como para alguien de 15.

«_Ven a mí… Samantha… una gota de sangre por favor, una gota de sangre y yo te daré respuestas… solo una, una gota de una hija de Eva…_»

La voz resonó de la nada. Una brisa revoloteó las hojas de los árboles de manera violenta. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza.

Seguí andando.

Mi estomago rugía con tanta fuerza como si se tratara de un tractor ¿Es que en los sueños puedes sentir todo esto?

Un crujir de ramas sonó a unos metros de mí, después el eco de unos centenares de hombres resonó. Me tiré al piso para que el pasto me tragara. Puse mis manos sobre mis orejas e intente no hacer el menor ruido posible. _«¡Narnianos!»_ se oyó la voz de un hombre gruesa. «Por ahí.»


	6. Chapter 6

**Narnianos!**

**5**

Un crujir de ramas sonó a unos metros de mí, después el eco de unos centenares de hombres resonó. Me tiré al piso para que el pasto me tragara. Puse mis manos sobre mis orejas e intente no hacer el menor ruido posible. _«¡Narnianos!»_ se oyó la voz de un hombre gruesa. «Por ahí.»

Ahora me llevaba mis manos a la cabeza, me encogí un poco y algo rozó justo por mi oreja. Levanté mi vista y mi a un hombre correr junto a un tejón seguido del un hombrecillo de negro con un arco en su espada. El hombre más grande llevaba su espada. Entonces fue como pensé ¿Qué demonios es esto? Luego, el eco se hizo aún más grande, ruidos sordos de pisadas se oían, las grandes ramitas de pasto resonaban como maracas y me respiración era aun más acelerada.

Aquel hombre que había pasado junto al tejón y extraño hombrecillo de baja altura corrían a unos 3 metros de mí. Súbitamente escuché un _flash _de una flecha y luego varias que inoportunamente dieron al tejón. Aquel hombre moreno de pelo ondulado hasta los hombros se quedó inmóvil, el hombrecillo de barba negra lo apuraba, luego corrió a auxiliar al tejón. Éste le extendió una especie de cuerno blanco el chico se llevó al tejón a los hombros. En un momento a otro estaba siendo víctima de una estampida de rinocerontes. Cientos de hombres a mi parecer corrían sobre mí. Recibí pisotones, patadas, golpes y di gracias cuando esto hubo acabado.

De repente sentí algo pasar nuevamente por mi oreja, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi columna vertical, luego los gritos de esos hombres pasado a ser de dolor y se desplomaban sobre el suelo lo que parecía ser sin vida. Levanté mi vista a pesas, miré y un hombre se desplomó a unos 2 metros de mí. ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado? Miré hacia otro lado y otro hombre se desplomaba como saco de harina al piso, otro con sacó sus espada y trataba de luchar contra la criatura pero algo le dio en el pie, gritó de dolor y luego ya no se levantó más.

Miré el pasto, era como si una serpiente se estuviera moviendo por lo sigiloso por el alto pasto, dio unas vueltas a mi alrededor, lo sentí pero después de alejó. Volví a mirar, aquel chico estaba inmovilizado con el ceño fruncido, seguramente se preguntaba ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? Entonces _eso_ se dirigió hacia el chico, por un momento creí que se quedaría ahí, pero ya cuando aquella criatura estaba a centímetros fue cuando quiso correr perro cayó al suelo y una bola de pelos color cobriza salto sobre su pecho mientras desvainaba una espada diminuta. ¿Era un ratón GIGANTE? ¡SÍ! ¡Era un ratón! Media como unos 50 cm y tenía una pluma sobre su cabeza, una pluma roja.

Me levanté con sumo cuidado del piso, pensé _«Si me voy rápido me ahorraré a una bola peluda sobre mi pecho»_ me coloqué sobre mis rodillas, mis manos al frente y lentamente fui levantándome. Mis pies tocaron firmemente el piso luego salí a hurtadillas, tomé confianza y salí corriendo cuando un dolor punzante paso por mi hombro, sentí un frío algo húmedo y demasiado doloroso en el hombro derecho que me hizo caer del dolor. Miré de reojo y un palo estaba sobre mi hombro, miré vas y más con esfuerzo y se trataba de una flecha y lo húmedo era sangre que caían y caía manchando mi blusa rosa clara. Oí unos gritos mientras yo gemía de dolor y los pasos aproximarse hacia mí. Todo se iba haciendo más borroso pero yo luchaba con la idea de no perder el conocimiento en un bosque desconocido. Una voz se hizo tan hueca y llevaba el eco, la luz solar como los arboles se iba desvaneciendo pero pestañeaba o me mordía el labio hasta que vi un rostro tan cerca del mío pero era una lastima que ya no lo veía bien porque en ese preciso momento me fui…

_«__¡Está muerta, todo por tú maldita culpa!__»__ escuché el grito de mi madre, mientras las gruesas gotas de lluvia caían sobre su fino y pálido rostro. Mi padre intentó abrazarla pero se lo quitó de encima y comenzó a golpearlo con puño cerrado en su pecho. Mi padre parecía que no le doliesen. Miré hacia los gemelos, estaban tan asustados, el miedo se los comía que casi no quedaba nada de ellos, sus gritos como los de mi madre inundaron de terror mi escencia. Quería decirle que aquí estaba, abrazarlos y decirles que todo fue una pesadilla pero cada vez que intentaba acercarme de alejaba, era como si cada vez se hiciera más hondo. _

_Ni una palabra fui capaz de pronunciar, era como aquellos momentos donde te golpeas tan fuerte que el dolor de priva y no puedes respirar hasta que al fin logras gritar, así se sentía y yo me sentía cada vez más miserable. Mis gritos eran ahogos, solo oía a mi madre gritar, los gemelos llorar mi padre que intentaba abrazar a mi mare y ella lo separaba._

_De repente sentí que algo me succionaba de nuevo, me vi en el auto intentar zafar la cerradura, ¿Dónde estaban ellos cuando yo los necesitaba? Y luego todo se volvió azul oscuro hasta negro._

— Está despertando —oí una voz luego un rostro venir de una luz blanca que al poco tiempo se fue aclarando hasta ver a un muchacho de rosto moreno, ojos castaños al igual que su cabello ondulado que caían por los hombros; una sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro. Intente sonreír para mostrarle que estaba bien pero en realidad me sentía apaleada por una manada de elefantes.

— Sea, lo que sea no es de confianza —una voz cascarrabias sonó, no era más que el mismísimos hombrecillo y consigo llevaba un carcaj lleno de flechas y en su otra mano tenía su arco, seguro que él me había disparado.

— Y tampoco Narniano —comentó el tejón, que si no hubiera estaba como ebria me había estremecido al oírlo hablar.

— Cual es su nombre, noble… emm… ¿Humano? —Abrí los ojos por completo.

— ¡Hablas! —dije sin escrúpulos. Intenté levantarme pero el dolor era impronunciable.

—Suspiro con desgana— Esperaba algo más original. Su nombre —apunto con su espada peor aquel chico negó.

— Está bien Ripicheep. ¿Cuál es su nombre, hermosa dama? —sentí mis mejillas ruborizarse ante cuán alago. Me ayudó a sentarme cuando me fijé en el vendaje.

— Sa-Samantha —dije temblorosamente. Un tejón y ratón parlanchín, un enano y un joven de aspecto medieval ¿A caso me estoy volviendo loca?

— Samantha, hmm, soy Caspian X, un placer.

— Disculpa… pero ¿Dónde estamos?

— En Narnia —sonrió— seguro has oído de él, bueno al menos pareces no ser de aquí ni de muy cerca ¿De Dónde vienes?

— Inglaterra, estaba en el auto y aparecí aquí… como si fuera cosa de magia…

— ¿Inglaterra? ¿Qué disparate es eso? —preguntó el enano de mal humor, el tejón lo hizo callar.

— Los reyes de antaño venía de otro mundo, seguro debes venir del mismo lugar que ellos… —el muchacho se llevó los dedos a la barbilla.

— Sí, sí —fruncí el ceño, quise levantarme peor mi brazo dolía mucho. Caspian como un caballero me ayudo a incorporarme—. ¿Qué hago aquí? —chillé, era algo que no había reaccionado, después la voz ¿me estaba volviendo realmente loca? Oír voces que provienen de la nada ¿Es normal? Aparecer de la nada en una dimensión paralela ¿Era normal? ¿Dónde estaban mis hermanos y mis padres? ¿Por qué yo estoy aquí?

— Debe estar perdida y muy confundida, sugiero que venga con nosotros —dijo Caspian.

— ¡Ha, lo que faltaba! Primero dejamos al Telmarino y luego a otra. Si bien acepté que nos acompañara porque no quedaba de otra pero no acepto que esa _«_cosa_ »_ nos acompañe —me lanzó una mirada ponzoñosa.

— Nikabrik, calma. Estoy seguro que Caspian es bueno y por ver a la chica supongo que no es más peligrosa que un petirrojo. Vendrá con nosotros —pestañeé.

— ¿Puedes levantarte? —asentí ligeramente. El tomó mi mano y me ayudó a levantarme.

— Gracias —miré de reojo mi brazo, mi blusa manchada de rojo y una venda o al menos eso parecía estaba atada ¿era un trozo de camiseta? Después miré a Caspian quien tenía un pedazo desgarrado de su camisa entonces entendí.

Caminamos alrededor de un día por el bosque, estaba tan agotada, tan hambrienta como sedienta. Mis labios partidos por más saliva que pasara sobre ellos. Mi blusa apestaba a sangre, estaba sucia; mis shorts de mezclilla había resultado cómodos si la noche no fuera fría y mis botas fue lo único que resulto para mi bien, todas esas ramitas espinosas evitaron rasguños sobre mis tobillos y fue más confortables. Miré a Caspian de reojo ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿16, 17? Su cabellos castaños oscuro y ondulado me resultaba fascinante y su piel morena me era atractiva.


	7. Chapter 7

**Telmarino**

**7**

La luna ya estaba sobre lo más alto del horizonte, los arboles estaban iluminados por la luz blanca, el frio era calador y todos resultaban ignorarme hasta que Caspian suspiró.

— Creo que debemos acampar aquí, es muy tarde. Cazatrufas, Nikabrik consigan un poco de lega para hacer una fogata —El enano de muy mala gana acepto y se fue con Cazatrufas rebuznando a conseguir un poco de leña.

— Y ¿Cómo sigues? —preguntó Caspian mientras juntaba un poco de piedras.

— Bueno… duele, sigue doliendo y le hemorragia ya ha pasado aunque me siento un poco débil —me senté en piso, sentí un escalofrió y titirité.

— ¿Tienes frío? No deben de tardar, después de todo el un tejón y un enano —sonrió.

— Esto sí que es un sueño bastante loco —dije—. Esto no es real, no definitivamente no es real —negué varias veces.

— ¿Por qué?

— Los enanos no existen ¡Y lo tejones permanecen callados como todos los animales! —Volví a temblar.

— Narnia no es un lugar común ni corriente, es especial. Hace una semana no creía en Narnianos, pensaba que estaban extinguidos hasta que conocí a Cazatrufas y Nikabrik. Están escondidos en los bosques pero nadie se atreve a entrar porque piensan que hay fantasmas —¿Fantasmas? Ridículo.

— Pero los fantasmas no existen —dije con cierto temor, todo lo que respondía había temor, tal vez era porque me encontraba perdida en un lugar que no conocía.

— Yo no estaría tan seguro —hubo un guiño.

Entonces en ese momento llegaron Nikabrik y cazatrufas, ambos discutían acerca de la madera, Nikabrik abogaba que era muy delgada que jamás encendería que necesitaban pedazos grandes y gruesos pero Cazatrufas contestaba que no importaba, siempre y cuando fuera madera. Entonces Caspian acomodo la madera y en un dos por tres la encendió. ¿Cómo lo había hecho tan rápido?

Me acerqué al fuego, extendí mis manos y sentí un escalofrió tan delicioso recorrer todo mi cuerpo mientras que sentía ese placer en mis manos y mi cuerpo… se sentía tan bien que me hizo cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar.

De pronto escuche el sonido de la Madera caer, unos ruidos por los árboles, abetos y grandes cedros tras ellos venía acompañado el murmuro de varias voces, voces molestas, desde chillidos, gritos y farfullas. La luz lunar dejo ver varias criaturas, desde animales y hasta seres extraños pero lo que más me aterrorizó fueron los animales salvajes tales como leopardos, pumas sin contar a unos seres míticos. _«!Fuera de aquí!» «!Largo!» «!Telmarino!» «!Usurpador!» «!Devuélvenos nuestras tierras!» _Todos gritaban mientras una manada de más de mil criaturas nos rodearon.

— ¡Lo único que ese cuerno prueba es que no han quitado una cosa más! —Nikabrik escupió como si se tratara de una serpiente.

— Yo no les quité nada —Los ojos de Caspian se irradiaron de ira mientras replicaba fríamente.

— ¡Ah! ¿No nos quitaste nada? ¿Quieres una lista de lo que los Telmarinos nos quitaron? —Dijo un… ¿mino-tauro? No definitivamente eso era lo que más me aterraba.

_«!Nuestros hogares!»_ _«!Nuestra libertad!» «!NUESTRAS VIDAS!»_

— ¿Quieren hacerme responsable por los crímenes de mi pueblo? —Caspian dijo a la defensiva yo sólo me fui apartando hasta perderme en la oscuridad de un árbol.

— Responsable y también castigable, a ti y a esa niñata —Nikabrik que permanecía parado sobre una roca se dirigió hacia Caspian. Sentía la mirada de todos sobre mí, el miedo me comió viva y no pude responder hasta que sentí fuerte jaloneos de parte de un minotauro que me tenía bien cernida del brazo y me elevaba por los aires.

— ¡AY! —Chillé.

— ¡HA! —Dijo una— es un descaro viniendo te ti. O ¿Ya olvidaste que fue tu pueblo quien lucho del lado de la bruja blanca? —El ratón Repicheep «como ya había oído su nombre» sacó su diminuta espada apuntando hacia el enano.

— Y con gusto lo haría de nuevo —pateó ligeramente la espada del ratón— todo con tal de liberarnos de eso Telmarinos —señaló a Caspian quien ya sacaba humo por las narices.

— Es una suerte que no esté en tu poder llamarla de nuevo —intervino el tejó Cazatrufas—, O ¿A caso sugieres decirle que luché en contra de Aslan? —hubo un rugido y ladridos de parte de todos. ¿Quién era Aslan? —. Algunos ya han olvidado peor es una suerte que los tejones recordemos pues ese es nuestro deber. Narnia nunca estuvo en orden hasta que 2 hijos de Adán y 2 hijas Eva vencieron a la bruja blanca y en los tronos de Cair Paravel se sentaron.

— ¡ES UN TELMARINO! ¿POR QUÉ LO QUERRÍAMOS COMO REY? —Nikabrik sacado de sus casillas hasta el más no poner rebuznaba y rebuznaba como tal mula alborotando a los demás.

— Porque yo los voy ayudar —suspiro tratando de contenerse—. Bájenla, ella es amiga —entonces sentí como caían al suelo. Traté de caer en una posición dónde no lastimara la herida. Pero fue tarde— Más allá de éstas tierras soy un príncipe, el trono es mío por derecho, yo les puedo dar los que un día fue suyo, ¡Vayamos y recuperémoslo! —entre la multitud hubo sonrisas y un centauro camino delante de Caspian.

— Tiene razón.

— Yo no creía en nada de esto, hace menos de una semana pensaba que sólo era cuentos de los que mi niñera solía contarme como a muchos niños solían. Yo crecía escuchando historias llenas de faunos, centauros, mino-tauros y animales parlantes pero Miraz despedía a cada niñera que me hablaba de Narnia hasta que conocí al profesor, el me contó todo en secreto y yo sólo era un niño y no entendía él porque era inmoral que me hablaran de ustedes, pero ahora estoy aquí, frente a ustedes, existen… el mayor numero del que hubiera imaginado —levantó el cuerno que tenía en sus manos—. No sé si éste cuerno sea mágico o no, sin embargo nos reunió… y juntos vamos a recuperar lo que ES nuestro.

— Si tus nos guías —volvió hablar el mismo centauro— mis hijos y yo te daremos nuestras espadas —en ese momento todos los centauros alzaron sus espadas haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

— Nosotros te ofrecemos nuestra vida —Repicheep juntos su manada hicieron otra reverencia y así todos los animales se iban juntando entre sí.

— Bien —una media sonrisa se afloró en sus labios—. Si queremos batir con ellos necesitaremos todo el armamentos y soldados… tenemos que ser rápidos —todos dieron un grito de alegría… pronto los malos tiempos habría acabado.

Miré mi brazo, ese estúpido mino-tauro habría abierto la herida de nuevo, comenzaba a sangrar y si el dolor era punzante ahora dolía más de lo debido. Comenzaba a sentirme débil pero no quería desmayarme, no aquí y mucho menos de nuevo. Entonces toda la noche estuvieron planeando como atacar a lo Telmarinos.

Me recargué sobre un árbol, me sentía terriblemente mal, mi respiración era tan agitada y nadie parecía notar, podía morir aquí y no se darían cuenta hasta el amanecer. No quise dormir para nada, temía no volver a despertar y el simple hecho de pensar en la muerte me aceleraba el ritmo cardiaco, era desesperante, terriblemente desesperante.

**N/A:** Espero que les guste mucho esta historia. es más basada a la pelicula porque como se darán cuenta en el libro jamás pasa algo así. caspian esta alrededor de los años de Lucy ó menor según _wikipedia _Claro si vas a escrbir una historia acerca de un libro primero tienes que leerlo y si hay más volumenes leerlos también e investigar en otras fuentes. Como decía tube que usar palabras de la pelicula.

Nada de éste contenido salvo mis personas me pertenece, todo esto es obra de C.S Lewis y Disney.


	8. Chapter 8

**And she goes far away from here**

**8**

Me recargué sobre un árbol, me sentía terriblemente mal, mi respiración era tan agitada y nadie parecía notar, podía morir aquí y no se darían cuenta hasta el amanecer. No quise dormir para nada, temía no volver a despertar y el simple hecho de pensar en la muerte me aceleraba el ritmo cardiaco, era desesperante, terriblemente desesperante.

Mis ojos querían cerrarse pero no se los iba a permitir. Comenzaban a salir lo rayos rojos de un sol asomarse tímidamente por el horizonte mientras las luna desaparecía. Primero todo se veía morado y fue cambiando a un rojizo hasta que pronto fue aclarándose para ese entonces yo ya me sentía como un muerto en vivo. No tenía fuerzas para moverme, el hambre era increíble, ni un solo bocado, ni uno solo al igual que un trago de agua, me estaba dejando ir poco a poco pero no quería, yo no quería…

_«Una gota de sangre hija de Eva… ya está la herida sólo déjame probar… morirás si no te atienden… si me das una gota yo puedo curarte y ni una marca quedará… vamos Samantha» y esa misma voz congelante, una briza tan fría paso por mi cuello helándome hasta los huesos. _

— ¿Dónde estás? Si quieres una gota, anda, tómala pero para éste dolor —dije tan moribunda, pero no veía a nadie—. Para… para… para —mis respiraciones se iba haciendo tan lentas, el dolor era intenso, seguro ya esta infectada y si seguía así la cosa podían amputarla o yo morirme de dolor.

— ¿Samantha? —escuché una voz, mis ojos se iba adormilando paulatinamente— ¡Por Aslan!

Unos brazos fornidos me elevaron entre los aires, sentía que flotaba en ese entonces. El me decía unas cuantas cosas, la mayoría de ella no podía entenderlas y otras respondía con un «sí». Sentía como me despertaba cada cinco minutos, lo importante era no dormir peor no podía, el cansancio era tan dominante, me tenía casi domada como si se tratara de una animal de circo o un perro faldero… todo por la culpa de ese enano el tonto mino-tauro.

No quería saber las condiciones en las que me veía o como lucía mi blusa clara, seguramente ya era escarlata. Comencé a temblar como una gelatina, el seguía caminando. Sentía tanto frío, pero no quería irme, no ahora ni nunca.

— Espera aquí, no te duermas por favor —dijo Caspian, entonces oí el filo de su espada rozar con su vaina. Si hubiera estado en mis cinco sentidos me hubiera preguntado que planeaba o que había visto, cuando de pronto grito y dos hojas chocaron.

Caspian luchaba con un segundo, sus gritos lograban mantenerme despierta, el filo provocaba ruidos chillantes y molestos hasta que una voz gritó _«!No peleen!»_ entonces pararon mirando a la niña. Caspían intentaba sacar la espada del segundo del árbol mientras que el otro tenía una piedra en la mano lista para atacar. Etonces todos las criaturas y animales comenzaron a salir de su escondite.

— ¿Principe Caspian? —preguntó el segundo. Sus ojos azules se posaron sobre los castaños de Caspian que mantenía la boca abierta, después Caspian la desvió a la espada que tenía sobre sus manos.

— ¿Rey Peter? —tartamudeó al ver lo que acababa de hacer. Después tres personas más salieron, dos jóvenes y un enano parecido a Nikabrik salvo que éste era pelirrojo.

Gemí de la nada, ya no podía entonces Caspian se acordó de mí. Todos siguieron su mirada hacia mí.

— Es-estás… ¡Pálida! —dijo temblando. Hubiera dado lo que sea por desaparecer el dolor.

Entonces su mano rozó mi mejilla, dejé escapar unas lágrimas, ya no podía más, mi vista se iba distorsionando. Vi frente mío a la niñita chillona, se ponía de rodillas mientras una mirada de lastima me lanzaba. Sacó una botellita de uno de sus bolsillos de su vestido rojo-dorado. Un ruidito sonó cuando ella destapo la botellita escarlata y enseguida sentí una gota caer adentro de mis labios. Sabía raro, no identificaba el sabor, era como si no supiera a nada pero con un poco de amargura o a flor. Me sentí liberada segundos después ya no había dolor. Abrí los ojos, mi visión era clara, miré hacia mi hombro viendo que la herida había desaparecido como si tratara de arte de magia, los colores lo habían recuperado y volví a sonreír, a la niña que por inercia me la devolvió. Luego Caspian me abrazó.

Volví a sonreir con él se separo, fue aliviador y todos miraban la escena que me habría incomodado si no fuera porque en esos momentos me sentía genial.

— Gracias —me dirigí a ella.

— De nada —sonrió—. Soy Lucy Pevensie, un placer —extendió su mano, su acento tan formal y su manera de saludar me recordaba a los tiempos de mi abuela.

— Samantha, pero suelen llamarme Sam —tomé su mano y la estrechamos.

— Que ropas tan raras —comentó divertida la niña.

— No cabe decir de las tuyas —ella se miró y soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Susan, Ed, Pet Vengan! —ellos obedecieron, ahora me sentía el centro de atención. Me ayudaron a levantarme aunque yo insití que estaba bien,

— Sam, ellos son mis hermanos, Peter —señaló al que se había enfrentado con Caspian, un rubio de ojos azules tan profundos y fríos.

— Creo que yo puedo presentarme sólo, Lu —comentó con una sonrisa.

— Lo siento. Ella el Susan ¿Te puedes presentar tu o así está bien? —miro con recelo a su hermano quien éste sonrió.

— No, así está bien —Una castaña de ojos azules tan claros, labios carnosos, pecas respondió y em atrevo a decir que estaba bonita.

— Y él es Edmund —otro castaño, completamente castaño, ojos y cabello, pecoso y del piel blanca, levantó la mano de forma moderna y un hola de escapó se sus labios sin después embozar una sonrisa.

— Bien, basta —el rubio detuvo tajante—. Debemos continuar.

Todos tomaron sus pertenencias y anduvieron con desgana. Yo caminé sola, Lucy venía con otro enano seguido de una ratón parlanchín, los mayores: Susan y Peter venían hablando con Caspian y el otro castaño ¿Edmund? Estaba… no sé dónde.

Pensé en la botellita de Lucy ¿Acaso tenía tantos poderes curativos como para revivir a alguien? ¿Así qué aquella voz que pedía mi sangre no tendría que darle más que la botellita y si era falta que se la bebiera toda? Revisé mi herida bajando un poco mi blusa para dejar ver mi hombro, y ahí no estaba, no había ni una marca de que algo hubiera pasado ahí, realmente era curativa y asombrosa. Pase las yemas de mis dedos suavemente donde hace unos momentos yacía la herida. El tacto fue cosquilludo pero ni una señal de dolor. De verdad era asombrosa.

Seguimos caminando un par de horas, me detuve al ver un árbol de manzanas y sin pensarlo cogí una, la limpié con mi blusa y me la llevé a la boca y de un bocado la terminé.

Llegamos a una especie de fortaleza o eso parecía, todo estaba cubierto por piedra y más allá había un gran campo, verde intento y el bosque. Al entrar todos se desplomaron en lo primero que vieron, Lucy sobre una gran piedra partida a la mitad, Susan dejó ir un gran suspiro y acompaño a su hermana desplomándose de igual manera que ella. Edmund que parecía el más activo de todos fue a dar una vuelta mientras que Peter y Caspian charlaban.

Me sentía tan tímida estando con todos ellos, primero Caspian, es amable pero a veces se olvida de mi existencia por pensar en los Narnianos y sus problemas y eso me hace pensar que soy una carga, el enano negro no era de mi agrado, siempre escuchaba que hablaba de mi presencia, que seguro era un aliado de la _bruja-no-se-qué _al igual que Caspian, el otro enano era un cascarrabias, Lucy era demasiado infantil para su edad, era de 15 y actuaba de 11, Susan no sabía qué decir de ella ni una palabra había hablado al igual que todos sus hermanos, realmente era un pared invisible.

**N/A:**_ les gusto? Esto es decepcionante de verdad. Sólo temriné la otra historia y ni un rewiew más pudieron dejar. Y ésta historia a mi me encanta porque no das un review? No cuesta nada, sólo tiempo y a mí me importa y mucho._


	9. Chapter 9

**And she goes far away from here**

**La Magia no esxite**

**8**

Me sentía tan tímida estando con todos ellos, primero Caspian, es amable pero a veces se olvida de mi existencia por pensar en los Narnianos y sus problemas y eso me hace pensar que soy una carga, el enano negro no era de mi agrado, siempre escuchaba que hablaba de mi presencia, que seguro era un aliado de la _bruja-no-se-qué _al igual que Caspian, el otro enano era un cascarrabias, Lucy era demasiado infantil para su edad, era de 15 y actuaba de 11, Susan no sabía qué decir de ella ni una palabra había hablado al igual que todos sus hermanos, realmente era un pared invisible.

Me levanté de la roca donde me había sentado a suspirar mis penas, era mejor explorar que tener que oír más penas de los demás y los chillantes ruidos de aquellos que trabajaban en esta caverna.

Tomé una antorcha y nadie se dio cuenta que desaparecí. Caminé por un largo pasillo lleno de dibujos de reyes, algunos leones, un castillo glacial, luego otro de piedra, un farol con un fauno y una niñita, después vi unas citas talladas sobre la pared _«… los malos tiempos habrán sido desterrados para siempre.» _pasé mi dedo sobre la cita y continuamente seguí sobre la silueta de los dibujos en la piedra. Era entretenido, sentía curiosidad ¿Acaso estos niños era los que acababan de llegar?

— ¿Curioso, no? —di un saltito mientras inspiraba.

— Algo… —seguí pasando mi índice sobre un león.

— Es Aslan —comentó el castaño.

— ¿Un león? Vaya debí imaginarlo —suspiré con desgano, después lo miré. El arqueó la ceja con frialdad.

— Sí, un león, el más asombroso de todos los que algún día llegarás a conocer —volvió a decir con frialdad.

— No quise ofenderte —dije atajante—. ¿Tú eres alguno de ellos? —señalé el tallado donde había cuatro reyes sentados sobre sus tronos.

— Sí. Él tercero —señaló.

Miré el y ahí estaba el, no era muy parecido pero podía distinguirse algo la diferencia, bueno diría que la edad podría diferenciarse. Entonces el primero debía del el rubio, la segunda la castaña, él tercero obviamente él y por ultimo dejando a la niñita.

— Eres rey… wow —medio sonreí, podría haberse confundido con una mueca.

— A sí es.

Miré de nuevo, el estaba atrás de mí observándome. Yo como una niña paseaba mis dedos por la pared, seguía su silueta y hasta fingía jugar con los dibujos, creando mis historias. Reí al pensar en una totalmente estúpida y si no fuera porque el tosió no hubiera recordado que él se encontraba ahí.

— Disculpa —comenzó Edmund entablando una conversación— ¿De dónde vienes? —vi el entrecejo de Edmund fruncido.

— Inglaterra, aunque no sé realmente donde estoy —solté una risa fría. Edmund me miraba boca-abierto.

— ¿In-Inglaterra? —yo asentí— ¿¡Cómo!

— No sé… estaba con mi familia, en la casa de campo… luego fui al _«auto»_ a dormir cuando… no sé… no recuerdo, sólo que era azul y asfixiante —miré a mis pies… ¿qué había sucedido?

«_Porque ya no existes más en este mundo. Éste ya no te pertenece ahora perteneces al mío, Samantha._»

Negué varias veces, no, no podía estar muerta, no ahora.

— Porque me morí —dije en chillido sin apartar la vista a mis pies, las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos como si tratasen de cascadas—. ¡Sí, todo tiene sentido! ¿Cómo podría estar en una época dónde pasó hace más de mil años? Luego en un lugar que ni si quiera aparece en la geografía humana —me limpié las lágrimas.

— ¿Moriste? —mi estómago se revolvió.

— Eso creo —lo miré.

— Yo también vengo de Inglaterra, es la segunda vez que vuelvo la Narnia. La primera estuve 15 años y al volver parecía como si nunca hubiera estado, volvía a tener 15. Hace unos días me encontraba en la estación, esperando el tren para ir a la escuela pero terminé aquí —sonrió ¿cómo podía sonreír después de esto?

— ¿Cómo entraste la primera vez?

— A través de un armario. Estaba con mis hermanos en la casa del Profesor Kirke ¿Seguro lo conoces?, presta su casa para que turistas la vean, pero estábamos ahí porque estaban mandando a los niños al campo, ya sabes por lo de la segunda guerra mundial —fue ahí cuando algo se me detuvo en al pecho, no supe si fue mi corazón o la manzana de hace rato.

— ¿De qué hablas? La segunda guerra mundial acabo hace como 60 años —fruncí el ceño, definitivamente estaba soñando lo que me daba expectativas de estar viva, claro ¿Por qué me preocupaba?

— ¿Qué? —también frunció el ceño. Esto comenzaba a ser detestablemente confuso—, Aun no termina la segunda guerra mundial, es 1944 —sentí como mis huesos de desguanzaban, tuve que sostenerme de la pared porque no sabía si mis piernas podía seguir soportándome.

— No, estás demente, es 2011, 11 de mayo —Edmund negó.

— No, Es 11 de mayo de 1944 —aseguró—. Puedo probarlo, pregúntale a cualquiera de mis hermanas.

— Esto no puede ser posible… debo estar soñando, ¡Claro! Eso es. Es totalmente imposible viajar en el tiempo, va en contra de lo normal, nadie ha podido viajar en el tiempo, eso déjalo para caricaturas.

— Esto no es ciencia Samantha, _es magia_ —daría un millón de libras oír a un hombre decir eso, bueno a dos hombres, nadie diría tal estupidez.

— _La magia_ no existe, eso son cuentos de hadas —refuté fríamente, Edmund comenzó a fruncir más el ceño, tomó una postura rígida y sus labios estaban aprestados como quien intenta del controlarse de decir una sandez.

— ¡Qué estupidez! —dijo y se dio media vuelta hasta desaparecerse. Qué si no existe ¡Claro que no!

Bramé ¿Quién diría tal estupidez? Científicamente la magia no existe, está comprobado por millones de científicos ¿Quién tiene razón? ¿La Razón sobre la lógica o cuentos absurdos de hadas? Creo que no hace falta contestarla, sabemos cuál es la respuesta.

**N/A**: _what should i say? Leave a review if you believe in magic (L) :* - I do belive in faries! I do, I do! - Vous pouvez ecrire un review? Merci beaucoup! tu es un bon person JE T'AIME! JE LES AIME BEAUCOUP BELLES FILLES! je dois y aller, au revoir! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. _


	10. Chapter 10

**And she goes far away from here**

**Una hija de Eva**

**9**

Bramé ¿Quién diría tal estupidez? Científicamente la magia no existe, está comprobado por millones de científicos ¿Quién tiene razón? ¿La Razón sobre la lógica o cuentos absurdos de hadas? Creo que no hace falta contestarla, sabemos cuál es la respuesta.

En fin, salí de ese lugar que sólo resultaba ser sombrío a la falta de luz y me reuní con los demás. Edmund sólo pudo enviarme una mirada recelosa, parecía ser el único que conocía mi existencia.

Lucy se la pasaba escuchando las pláticas de Caspian y Peter junto a todos los demás yo en cambio los ignoraba, yo no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con ellos ni su supuesto conflicto con ese tal Miraz.

— …Esos hombres se encuentran lejos del castillo —dijo Peter.

— Entonces ¿Qué propone usted majestad? —dijo un presente.

— Atacar el castillo ésta noche —unos a otros se miraron ¿estarían pasando lo mismo que yo? realmente sería un tontería, es mejor ser atacados en nuestra tierra que en la de ellos pues tiene muchas ventajas de ganar ya sea por mayor número de soldados, armamento o porque están en casa.

— Es inútil, jamás funcionaría —dijo Caspian lacónicamente.

— Siempre hay una primera vez —replicó Peter sin convicción.

— No podemos hacerlo —Caspian negó— ¡Las entradas están repletas de soldados! Lo único que harías sería reducir nuestro ejército.

— No tú plan es inútil, jamás conseguiríamos nada.

— Es que ustedes sólo están considerando dos opciones… caer aquí o… allá —Lucy interrumpió mortificada. La miré y pude imaginar de qué trataba la cosa. Caspian sugería mantenernos aquí y atacar cuando fuera necesario, cuando Miraz estuviera cerca pero Peter sugería ir hacia su castillo y atacarlos de noche cosa que me sonó tremenda cobardía, es como atacar por la espalda. Sin embargo la opción de Caspian era la mejor, puesto que en el castillo tienen todas las reservas de soldados mientras que en un campamento tiene un cierto límite.

Fruncía el ceño, estaba tan hastiada rodeada de toda esta gente, ¿Por qué me ignoran? ¿No se dan cuenta que aparecí mágicamente en su mundo? Y-y ellos actúan como si nada ¡Váyanse al demonio! Farfullé ruidosamente y apostaría que nadie se había dado cuenta de aquello ¿qué casi tenía seguir estando aquí? Es un nuevo mundo, un país desconocido ¿por qué estar como ermitaño en una cueva?

Me levanté de donde estaba sentada, quité toda la tierra pegada en mis piernas y mi ropa. no me iba a quedar como una estúpida sin hacer nada ni entender lo que pasa, lo que sé es que hay un usurpador y terribles estrategias de batalla. No es que sea una experta pero me han dado historia en la escuela y por simple lógica puedo deducir que el plan de Peter va a traer terribles consecuencias.

— ¡Oye! —oí un grito, simplemente lo ignoré… _«No, no es para mí »_— ¡Hey! ¿Qué se supone que haces? ¡REGRESA!

Me giré, solamente lo fulminé con la mirada ¿Cómo se atrevía?

— ¿Disculpa? —dije a la defensiva.

— No puedes salir, nadie puede hacerlo, al menos no tan lejos —dijo el castaño.

— ¿Ah sí? Realmente no me importa nada de lo que hablan, no es de mi incumbencia y como habrás notado estoy molesta y lo último que quiero hacer es seguir discutiendo contigo. Te agradecería que te dieras media vuelta y regresaras por donde viniste ¿De acuerdo?

— La verdad, me es indiferente si te vas sí o no, pero no voy a dejar que arriesgues nuestra posición, que lo Telmarinos te encuentren y nos intercepten fácilmente —eso definitivamente fue un golpe bajo.

— Tal vez si te giraras… caminaras por ahí —señale donde el rubio platicaba o más bien discutía con Caspian— y fingieras que nada paso… Se cuidarme yo sola ¿Está bien? —Su mirada viajo a mi hombro—. Fue ese estúpido enano gruñón.

— Eso te lo hizo un enano ¿Y esperas batirte en Narnia con cientos de soldados Telmarinos rondando?—le envié una mirada severa.

— Sólo déjame y vete por donde viniste, repito —dije lacónicamente como sepulcral.

— No.

— Sólo vete.

— Ya te dije que no. No vales mucho la pena como para dejar que arriesgues nuestra posición.

— Vete al diablo.

— niña.

— Eso es lo que soy observador machista —volví a mirarlo con odio, después con una mirada fugaz se me vino un plan y lo efectué con éxito.

Salí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas mientras el castaño se quejaba de dolor pero sólo fue cuestión de segundos cuando me alcanzó y me trajo arrastras al campamento o más bien cueva ermitaña.

— ¡Oh, definitivamente VETE AL DIABLO! —chillé y él me ignoró.

Pasaron tres horas más y ni una palabra me había dirigido. Estaba excesivamente enfada con todos ellos y con Edmund ¿Por qué?

_«Tan tontos. Puedo liberarte si así lo deseas hija de Eva. Sólo una gota de sangre será suficiente»_

Fruncí el ceño.

_«Peter daría lo que fuera por ser el ejemplo del cual estar orgulloso. Edmund si lo desea puede traicionarte, Susan es una narcisista, Lucy es una niñita. ¿De verdad esperas algo de ellos? Caspian es un rencoroso»_

— Y que ganaría —pensé en voz alta.

_«Lo que quieras, Hija de Eva»_

Sentí mi piel erizarse.

Lo que quiera… lo que quiera. Hay tantas cosas que deseo inclusive… ¿Y si pido deseos? Tener infinito número de deseos. En primera pediría salir de aquí, volver con mi familia. Felicidad, éxito, dinero… amor.

_«Lo que sea…»_

La voz congelo hasta lo más profundo de mis entrañas, sentí un escalofrió pero me hizo sonreír egoístamente…

— Cuando sea —reí, de pronto la mirada de Edmund me atravesó.

— Eres extremadamente anormal…

— Tú vete al diablo —escupí como si se tratara de veneno.

— Y tan estúpida.

— Miren sus tontos planes y luego díganme quien es quien —respondí lacónicamente.

— ¿Y qué va a saber una niñita como tú?

— Creo que no es necesario decirlo pero llevo 9 años de historia consecutiva en mi escuela y me atrevo a confesarte que es una tremenda idiotez ir a atacar a ese castillo Sr. Machista ¿Es que no cuentan tienen refuerzos, armamento? Esto es un campamento, tampoco nos podemos quedar aquí a esperar a que nos alcancen.

— ¿Y qué sugieres? Si no atacamos allá y tampoco podemos hacerlo aquí ¿Entonces qué? —dijo fríamente.

— Son un gran número de soldados Edmund, Míralos. Tienes grandes criaturas con gran fuerza, no los desperdicies, cada uno de ellos vale la fuerza de 2 soldados. Un mino-tauro la de 3 y armado 4 ¿De verdad esperas hacerle caso a Peter o a Caspian? Porque Caspian sabe lo que hace y tu hermano es un completo idiota si piensa que ir a su territorio atacando de noche conseguirá algo. Deberías escuchar a Caspian, el conoce a Miráz, conoce el castillo y ellos tienen un campamento cerca del nuestro. Es mejor que ellos vengan y nosotros recibirlos con lo que tenemos —farfullé—, si no piensas hacerme caso, al menos déjame ir, yo no quiero morir —al menos no otra vez.

— Las cosas no son tan sencillas como tú las dices.

— Ellos los encontraran fácilmente. Además podrían estarlos esperando, tal vez ellos ya saben que vendrán, ¡Se están entregando en bandeja de plata! —bramé.

— No sabes de lo que hablas. Estas cosas no son para niñas como tú, ni siquiera sabes tomar una espada.

— No, no sé. Pero al menos tengo algo de astucia, algo que tu primitivo cerebro no desarrolla, ¡Gran australopiteco! —di media vuelta hacia la M_esa de Piedra_ rota.

¿Cómo podían? ¿Cómo pueden ser tan tontos? Tiene gran número de criaturas tan fuertes y poderosas, esos grandes mino-tauros de dos metros cada uno, luego animales, faunos, centauros, enanos ¿Es qué no saben aprovechar lo que tienen? ¡DIMINUTOS CESOS DEL ALPISTE!

**N/A_:_**_me gusta mucho éste capitulo, siento (en mi opinión) que caspian tiene razón y Peter lo culpo por no saber planificar estrategias. probablemente odies a Peter en mi fic. _

_Si me dejan un review no tendrán cerebro de alpiste:)))_


	11. Chapter 11

**And she goes far away from here**

**Veinte y cuatro**

**10**

¿Cómo podían? ¿Cómo pueden ser tan tontos? Tiene gran número de criaturas tan fuertes y poderosas, esos grandes mino-tauros de dos metros cada uno, luego animales, faunos, centauros, enanos ¿Es qué no saben aprovechar lo que tienen? ¡DIMINUTOS CESOS DEL ALPISTE!

Miraba de nuevo a todos con enfado. Lucy se mantenía hablando con aquel enano pelirrojo, un tan _Trumpkin_ algo así. Susan hablaba con Edmund, eso era algo bueno puesto que ese castaño no me estaría molestando. Peter enseñaba su espada a unos cuantos centauros mientras sonreía; levantaba su espada, les enseñaba algo; después volvía a sonreír como quien presume de algo.

¡Maldita sea sean todos ustedes par de idiotas! ¿Por qué yo tengo que pagar con sus platos rotos? Simplemente no me pueden dejar libre ¡Yo sola puedo cuidarme! Debe de haber más ciudades por aquí. No quiero estar aquí, jamás quise estarlo… no puedo estar muerta.

_«Una gota de sangre, Hija de eva. Soy la resurrección de lo justo, dime que anhelas y yo te lo conseguiré sin antes pedir una cuota, Mi hija de Eva.»_

Esa voz.

_«Lo que tu deseas… sólo dímelo y lo sabré, deséalo y lo haré»_

— ¿Lo que sea? —pregunté.

_«Lo que sea.»_

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer toda mi columna vertebral como un pedazo de hielo frío.

Al día siguiente en la noche todos ellos se estaba preparando para atacar el castillo de Miráz. Habían robado un armamento para suplir a todos nuestros soldados.

Miré a Peter lucía tan tenebroso; Caspian estaba tan frio como la sangre; Edmund no decía nada, una piedra podría resultar más expresiva que él; Susan miraba al piso; Lucy estaba nerviosa y aterrada. Tontos, tontos todos ellos. Estaba tirando por la borda su ejército, TODO SU EJERCITO, yo al menos trataba de cuidar mi pellejo, si las cosas se iba a hacer como ellos querían sin tomar sugerencias y opiniones, bueno podrían tan siquiera excluirme de hundirme con ellos, era como hundirse con el mismísimo Titanic.

Negué varías veces, deseé que Edmund hubiera dicho algo a Peter, una mínima parte de lo que le había dicho pero todo resultaba que no puesto que Edmund pensaba que yo era una niñita indefensa que sólo dice sandeces, sí, yo, la chica que no creé en la _magia_, vaya ser torpe que es Edmund.

Fueron con sus tropas marchando hasta el castillo de Miráz. Desaparecieron justo cuando traspasaron aquella puerta y cuando sus voces dejaron de oírse.

— Espero que todo resulte bien —dijo la niña.

— No creo que sea así —respondí aún mirando la puerta y como ese tono tan sepulcral que ahora estaba empleando cuando alguien se dignaba a hablar.

— ¿Qué dices? —chilló un poco.

— Sencillamente creo que es una estupidez lo que están haciendo, ¿No pensó tu hermano que yendo al castillo de ese tal Miraz él pudiera haberlo estado esperando? O tal vez que ¿Están en su fortaleza, lo que significa más ventaja para Miráz? ¿Qué habría más seguridad? —negué varías veces—. Definitivamente no creo que sepa lo que hace, es simple lógica, tienes que pensar como ellos lo harían no como tú lo harías —mascullé.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Simple lógica ¿Creo que es muy obvio, no crees? —La miré con entrecejo fruncido—. Lucy, es tan obvio. Caspian tenía razón y tú también la tuviste cuando dijiste eso _"Caer aquí o allá"_, pero ellos no te escucharon así como Edmund no lo hizo conmigo —dije con desdén, noté cierto veneno es mi palabras.

— Claro que lo hicieron.

— ¿Enserio? —reí tajantemente—. Si lo hubieran hecho créeme que no estaría ejecutando ese absurdo plan.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? —volvió a preguntar—. Como puedes si nunca te has enfrentado a una situación como ésta.

— ¿Vienes de Inglaterra, no? Segunda Guerra Mundial, ¿No escuchaste la radio? —vi como abría sus ojos, ¿Acaso Edmund no lo había comentado?

— ¿Co-com…?

— Llevas historia en tu escuela, entonces ¿No sabes nada de lo que hicieron antiguos generales para vencer al enemigo?... me parece que no. De hecho no necesitas mucho saberlo, con la lógica te basta pero notoriamente no la están usando —suspiré con desgane—. Sólo espero no tener que quedarme aquí cuando ellos vengan por nosotros… no tengo con que defenderme y tampoco sé cómo.

— ¿Cómo- como sabes –e-eso? ¡Lo-lo de I-Inglaterra! —la chica se había puesto tan pálida, tan pálida que sus pecas desaparecieron.

— Edmund. Sí, yo también vengo de Inglaterra —reí sordamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— No lo sé —no le diría que posiblemente estaba muerta, no lo haría ni quería, si con Edmund lo dije fue un momento de debilidad que no iba a mostrar. Nadie era de mi agrado y el que más me caía como piedras en el hígado era ese estúpido enano negro, después Peter, Edmund, Lucy por ser tan insensata e inocente, los demás me eran indiferentes pero Caspian si era de mi agrado sólo que me ignoraba.

— Las personas que llegan a Narnia es por una razón, Aslan los envía por algo —sonrió.

— _Magia_ dirás… pero yo no creo en ella. Sólo creo que estoy en una pesadilla dónde no he podido despertar y que espero con ansias que terminé —ella frunció el ceño.

— _La magia existe,_ esa es la razón por la que estás aquí; no estás soñando —dijo con desdén.

— Me es indiferente.

Después de eso un gran silencio sepulcral nos embriagó a ambas, no había más con nosotras aparte de ese tejón, el estúpido enano negro (que misteriosamente desapareció) y unos cuantos faunos y centauros.

Las dos mirábamos alrededor de nosotras, yo observaba una gran pared con un gran león tallado a mano. Éste miraba hacia el frente con entrecejo fruncido, gruñendo enseñando sus afilados dientes, un escalofrió vino hacia mí. Ese es Aslan.

_«Prepárate… _

_Cuando la luna esté en su punto más alto, _

_Ellos vendrán, _

_Robarán algo de ti y me liberarán… _

_Puedo destruir lo que odias,_

_Cumplir tus codicias,_

_Sólo tienes que ser exacto_

_Porque solo llegan una vez por lapso. _

_Veinte y cuatro horas tienes tú,_

_Piensa muy bien que anhelar_

_Si no vuelve a esperar.»_

Veinte y cuatro horas, ¿Para qué?

— Escuchaste algo —le pregunte a la pelirroja, ella negó—. Me estoy volviendo loca.

Las horas iban pasando tan lentamente, era muy noche, lo sabía, mis ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco, quería dormir pero sabía la curiosidad me invadía, a final decidí que no era de mi interés ni incumbencia. Cerré los ojos, me acomodé en la mesa de piedra y dormí.

Sabía que aquella niña no dormiría, yo tampoco lo haría si se tratasen de mis hermano y de un mal plan mal maniobrado, pero vuelo a repetir, no es de mi incumbencia, no son mis hermanos y no me interesan en lo absoluto aun que no puedo dejar de sentir lástima por aquellos que no regresarán, sé que no lo harán.

Comencé a escuchar esa helada, sensual y estrepitosa voz en mi cabeza, era tan helada como la sangre, calaba hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, peor por una extraña razón no podía grabar lo que me decía, y lo repetía varías veces pero ninguna de ella las pude grabar, fue molesto y estresante.

Escuché ruidos, pasos golpeando la piedra, en seguida un movimiento cerca de mí, era Lucy quien había rozado mi rodilla por levantarse… ellos habían llegado… pero no había ruidos de victoria, no había gritos de triunfo… lamentablemente era lo que había predicho…

Abrí los ojos y me levanté enseguida que Lucy lo hizo, salí corriendo hacia la entrada principal para encontrarme con un limitado ejército cabizbajo.

Miré a Peter, tenía el entrecejo fruncido, tenía varios golpes en la cara y cortes, miraba hacia abajo seguramente maldecía a Caspian en su mente.

Caspian también estaba enfadado, había decepción en sus ojos, coraje hacia Peter, odio en su ser, debía estar reprimiendo su deseo de estrangular a Peter.

Luego estaban los dos hermanos tan callados, Edmund sabía que había tenido razón. Levantó su vista y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Su orgullo debía estar muy dañado puesto que no puedo seguir sujetando la mirada.

**N/A:**_ Éste cápitulo lo acabo de escribir ayer y sinceramnete estoy muy orgullosa de ésto, me gusto realmente, siento que es uno de los momentos más criticos y el siguiente cápitulo ni se diga, tienes que esperarlo pero no lo subiré hasta no ver ningún review, al menos dos o tres. He dicho, el siguiente cápitulo de verdad estará muy interesante. Me estoy basando más en la pelicula, he estado sacando partes de ella porque en el libro digamos que caspian esta entre los años de lucy si no no es que más chico, además nunca ocurre la intercepción en el castillo de Miraz, es como paradarle drama._

_Sólo quiero agradercerles por estar pasando a leer mi fic. Lo tenía escrito pero con otra temática que la verdad no me gusto así que la empecé de nuevo:D y con una historia mejorada. muchas gracias a_ **meetmeindreams **_la verdad me haces el día cuando veo un review tuyo o cuando actualizas porque enserio me gusta mucho hablar contigo y leer lo que escribes, ya sabes, me gusta lo que haces. Después a los reviews anonimos, me alegra mucho saber que lean mi fic, gracias a Pamela Castro, me gusta que opines porque se que esty haciendo un buen trabajo y me alagq ue digas que escribo bien aunque no sienta eso, siento que todavía me falta mucho para escribir muy bien:) _

_Lo siento si no les he agradecido pero como ya había dicho, siempre olvido agradercer, dar gracias pero nunca es tarde para hacerlo no? pero a mí no me gusta dejar pasar el tiempo, Por qué no hacer lo que mañana puedes hacer? (si era asi?:D)_


	12. Chapter 12

**And she goes far away from here**

**capitulo 12**

**Sick of problems**

Caspian también estaba enfadado, había decepción en sus ojos, coraje hacia Peter, odio en su ser, debía estar reprimiendo su deseo de estrangular a Peter.

Luego estaban los dos hermanos tan callados, Edmund sabía que había tenido razón. Levantó su vista y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Su orgullo debía estar muy dañado puesto que no puedo seguir sujetando la mirada.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó una preocupada Lucy.

— Qué te lo diga Caspian —la voz de Peter había destilado más que nada veneno, un peneno tan ponzoñoso que seguro Caspian se había tragado.

— Peter —Reclamó Susan secamente.

— ¿Qué? —Caspian dijo inconforme—. Tú no aceptaste cancelar el plan, ¡Aún podíamos salir! —dijo firme.

— No, y todo fue gracias a ti —comenzó a subir el tono de voz— Sí sólo hubieras seguido el plan tal como lo sugerí ¡Los soldados aún estarían vivos! —Bingo, Tenía razón, Edmund debía estar pudriéndose por dentro, Lucy ahora sabría que tenía razón, que tengo razón.

— Sí te hubieras quedado como yo indiqué seguramente lo estarían —respondió lacónicamente, Caspian.

— Tú nos trajiste ¿Lo olvidas? —esto era totalmente injusto, sentí como mis uñas se encarnaban en mis palmas.

— Ese fue mi primero error…

— No, ¡Tu primer error fue pensar que eras un líder! —suficiente.

— No lo culpes por tus errores —permanecía a un lado de Lucy. Avancé hasta ellos, Peter me miró con rabia intensa.

Mi respiración se había acelerado, sentí mis piernas tambalear, sentía correr por mis venas coraje, veneno. Me enfermaban, eran una cobardes, Peter era el cobarde, claro como aceptar que tu plana salió mal.

— ¡QUÉ!

— Su plan era perfecto, tú no lo quisiste escuchar por querer ser el líder, un terrible líder —levanté la voz—. ¡Un líder siempre escucha!

— Cierra la boca tú no estuviste ahí —Peter gritó.

— No, pero se escuchar, tu plan era una tremenda estupidez… No existen los malos planes sólo existe los idiotas que no saben planificar —escupí.

— No quiero discutir con niñas, ahora vete por donde viniste.

— Vine con Caspian…

— Un usurpador… ¡Igual que Miráz! ¡Tú, él, tú padre! —Caspian se detuvo en seco, desvainó su espada al igual que Peter. Ambos se miraron con furia.

— ¡Hey! —gritó Susan. Por mi podían matarse tanto como quisieran.

Ella los miró, después dirigió su vista hacia Edmund quién ayudaba a un enano que venía en brazos de un mino-tauro. Miré a Lucy inmediatamente, esta chilló, comenzó a llorar. Salió corriendo hacia aquel enano, sacó la misma botella en la que me había curado una vez, entonces se arrodilló a él, coloco una gota en sus labios y a los segundos el enano habría de nuevo los ojos.

Miré a una centaura, lloraba, seguí su mirada hasta ver lo que ocurría, su esposo no había llegado, todo por la culpa de Peter, ella bajó la mirada y lloró en silencio… sentí un coraje recorrerme, quería arrancarle la cabeza por mi misma a ese idiota de Peter, quería que sintiera el dolor de perder algo, y lo sentiría con su cabeza.

Resoplé furiosa y seguí a Caspian. Lo vi que tiró su espada al piso y gritó tan fuerte como pudo, después se sentó en una piedra y cubrió su rostro en sus palmas.

Me acerqué a él, me senté a su lado y puse mi mano en su hombro. El se escamó como lo haría una serpiente, luego me miró, sus ojos estaban llorosos de coraje mal fallido.

— Ya habrá una segunda vez… —le dije casi en susurro.

— Temo que haya una segunda vez con Peter… —dijo destilando veneno.

— Peter en un tonto, después de todo tú fuiste quien reclutó a todas esas tropas, él sólo apareció con sus hermanos queriendo mandar. Sí me lo permites creo que eres un excelente líder… tu plan era bueno… yo le dije a Edmund y Lucy lo que sucedería… Edmund no me hizo caso, Lucy creo que sólo logré preocuparla…

— Gracias… Supongo…

— De nada —sonreí. Vi asomarse una pequeña y tímida sonrisa sobre la comisura de sus labios—. Vamos sonríe —reí.

— Así está mejor —sonrió de nuevo.

—Sí, perfecto.

Los dos mantuvimos una estrecha charla, reímos bastante y concluí que Caspian era un excelente muchacho, él mejor que había conocido en toda mi vida. Era atento, caballeroso, tenía sentido del humor y siempre que quería hablar me daba la palabra y si por alguna vez me interrumpió se disculpó inmediatamente y me dejó continuar ¿Cuándo vas a encontrar a otro como él en Inglaterra? Creo que nunca. Mi abuela sí que tuvo suerte al encontrar a mi abuelo, ya saben, por 1940.

El día era frío, tan frío como sería en principios de primavera. Me dormí cerca del fuego, estaba tan fatigada. Cerré mis ojos en medio de la conversación de Caspian. Tuve un sueño bizarro. Soñe con mi madre, lucía como si yo no hubiese existido.

Estaban todos en el comedor, mi padre leía el periódico, mi madre en la concina y los gemelos veían la tele, exactamente como un sábado en la mañana. Mi madre terminó y puso 3 _Hot Cakes_ en cada plato.

De repente, yo estaba sentada frente a ellos, intente hablar pero mi voz no salió, lo intente de nuevo y nada, sólo oía sus conversaciones. Me paré, toque sus hombros, moví mis manos frente a sus ojos y nada ocurría. Algo estaba pasando me lo dije, subí las escaleras directo a mi habitación lo cual fue sorprendente, no había ninguna habitación, era sólo la habitación de mi hermana, nada más, el cuarto estaba diferente a lo que yo había dejado, en la pared había cuadros de ella y en ninguno estaba yo.

Un gran remolino comenzó a surgir de la nada tragándose todo a su alrededor, se llevo su cama, escritorio, ventana con cortinas y de repente yo estaba en el campo, en la casa de campo de mi padre… comencé a soñar mi propia muerte. Sentí de nuevo esa sensación asfixiante, sentía que mis ojos explotarían como globos, quise gritar pero fue en vano, moví, pataleé y jaloneé la cerradura y nada paso, todo se volvió negro junto a una acelerada respiración encontrándome o en Narnia.

No vi a nadie a mí alrededor, Caspian ya no estaba a mi lado, debía estar en alguna otra parte de la fortaleza. Mi respiración era tan rápida como correr en un maratón sin parar, me encontré sudorosa y agracié el volver a respirar.

_«El odio me alimenta, la sangre me fortalece, muéstrame a tu enemigos…»_

Miré a mi alrededor, escuché un gruñido como el de un lobo, mi piel se erizó, sentí el miedo invadir mi alma.

— _Yo soy el hambre…_ —gruño de nuevo, era una voz fría, potente, susurrando con malicia, parecida a la voz como un lobo hablaría— _también la sed… puedo ayunar cien años sin morir… puedo dormir cien noches en el hielo… sin congelarme… _—la figura apareció justo delante de mí, escuché un murmullo, ahí está él, él estúpido enano negro—. _Puedo beber un río de sangre… sin reventar… ¡muéstrame ahora a tus ENEMIGOS!_ —chillé, un lobo me miraba con rabia, sentía que mi vida se escapaba, quería llorar, quería huir, odiaba éste lugar.

— Lo que odias… nosotros también —dijo la voz de una mujer anciana con tanta malevolencia, la mire, no era una mujer, era como una especie de pájaro que no pude identificar pero sabía que no era bueno—, nadie odia mejor que nosotros… ¡Dibujemos el circulo! —Ella comenzó a dibujar el algo en el piso mientras dialogaba algo en un dialecto totalmente desconocido.

Me encogí de miedo… todo esto… era bastante raro, no estaba segura de querer odiar algo o si de verdad lo hacía, no era capaz de de hacerlo.

Sentí una mano en mi muñeca, era el enano, me arrastro adentro del circulo mientras ella seguía susurrando las palabras _«¡Vuelve, VUELVE!» _me friqueé. Ella levanto su lanza y golpeó el piso. Surgió un rayo de luz blanca azulado y el piso comenzó a helarse. Había dos torres de piedras cerca de donde ella clavo la lanza. El hielo fue avanzando hasta forma una dura capa de hielo en medio de la dos torres, una pared glacial. Sentí frío, tanto frio al igual como lo había sentido cuando aquella voz me había hablado por primera vez.

Vi con atención el bloque glacial, algo había en el, estaba apareciendo algo, una mujer. Era la descripción perfecta del invierno, una mujer pálida como la misma escarcha, labios rojos como la sangre, ojos grises impactantes que podría helar a cualquiera, era una mirada severa llena de poder y malevolencia. Sus rubios platinados cabellos volaban entre el hielo, su vestido de piel de osos me daba escalofríos.

Solté otro chillido, comencé a retroceder, la mujer no apartaba la mirada de la mía. Retrocedí de nuevo pero algo me volvió a tomar. Me aprisionó a él, aquella criatura salvaje y peluda, sus dientes afilados los sentía cerca mientras su respiración estridente golpeaba parte de mi cara con un aliento que te carcomía de miedo. Volví a soltar un chillido. Aquella criatura tomo mi mano y la levantó hacia ella, de repente me sentí poseída ante ella, encontré todo magnifico, hermoso y fascinante, aquella mujer me estaba hechizando, me sentía como si la felicidad llegara del cielo, como si todos mis problemas hubieran desaparecido.

**N/A:** _este capitulo la verdad es el mejor que he escrito. De verdad les gustará._

_Muchas gracias Pamela Castro, de verdad tu review me hizo sentir importante :))) no es que no sea importante ni nada del estilo 8-) hahaha, bien sigo contando con tu apoyo (yn)_


	13. Chapter 13

**And she goes far away from here**

**Traidor**

**capitulo 12**

Vi con atención el bloque glacial, algo había en el, estaba apareciendo algo, una mujer. Era la descripción perfecta del invierno, una mujer pálida como la misma escarcha, labios rojos como la sangre, ojos grises impactantes que podría helar a cualquiera, era una mirada severa llena de poder y malevolencia. Sus rubios platinados cabellos volaban entre el hielo, su vestido de piel de osos me daba escalofríos.

Solté otro chillido, comencé a retroceder, la mujer no apartaba la mirada de la mía. Retrocedí de nuevo pero algo me volvió a tomar. Me aprisionó a él, aquella criatura salvaje y peluda, sus dientes afilados los sentía cerca mientras su respiración estridente golpeaba parte de mi cara con un aliento que te carcomía de miedo. Volví a soltar un chillido. Aquella criatura tomo mi mano y la levantó hacia ella, de repente me sentí poseída ante ella, encontré todo magnifico, hermoso y fascinante, aquella mujer me estaba hechizando, me sentía como si la felicidad llegara del cielo, como si todos mis problemas hubieran desaparecido.

— La sangre de Eva me liberará —dijo ella como la misma congelante voz.

Después sentí un dolor desgarrador correr por la palma de mi mano. Solté un gruñido parecido a un chillido, aquella bestia me había penetrado con su cuchillo justo en la palma de mi mano.

Miré aterrorizada mi mano, la sangre salía a mares, un dolor punzante, iba y venía y venia con la misma intensidad. Uno de ellos tomó mi rostro hacia la dama de blanco, enseguida perdí todo el dolor, era como si todo hubiera pasado, cualquier mal, cualquier pena, la felicidad me invadía, un efecto de placer recorrió todo mi cuerpo como aquel que le recorrió a Eva al probar el fruto prohibido. Sólo era yo y ella, con una sonrisa en sus labios que inundaba paz y seguridad, sus ojos grises había perdido cualquier rastro de maldad y malevolencia.

De pronto llego un grito por la esquina, un empujón hacia mis cosquillas logró romper la conexión que tenían ella y yo, entre la dama blanca y yo, miré a mi izquierda donde había provenido el golpe, ahí estaba Caspian que muy inútilmente era quien ahora ofrecía su sangre. No sé cuando, ni cómo pero su palma también sangraba, después recordé mi palma rasgada que empezó a pulsar con más dolor. Grité como niña que pierde algo.

— Sólo un poco más —decía ella con voz friolenta.

Definitivamente era ella la persona que me había estado hablando todo este tiempo, era ella. La misma mujer fría, tétrica. No sabía qué hacer, perdí inmediatamente el habla. Las lágrimas salieron de mi rostro, mi palma me dolía tanto, era un corte profundo.

Sólo un momento más uno más. Vio la cara de aquella dama blanca, un rostro pasivo frío desesperado. Sintió algo caliente después frio en su pierna. Su propia sangre manchándola.

— ¡HEY! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Peter salió desvainado su espada, Caspian no lo escuchó. Detrás de él salió Susan armada con su arco, Edmund blandiendo su espada, el enano pelirrojo y patéticamente Lucy con una inofensiva y estúpida daga.

Peter como quien quiere las cosas aprovechó la oportunidad de golpear a Caspian con todas sus fuerzas con la escusa de apartarlo de ahí. Pero algo ocurrió, el enano negro le había proporcionado un golpe en la ceja, su sangre resbaló formando un caminillo hacia su mejilla.

— Peter, cariño, es un placer verte de nuevo —extendió su mano hasta salir fuera del glaciar. Lo miró profundamente con sus flemáticos ojos grises como el mercurio o la misma plata fría—. Un poco de sangre me liberará… puedo ayudarte a destruir lo que odias, quitar los estorbos…

No podía creerlo, era mi oferta y ahora se la pasaba de trapo en trapo. En punto era bueno sabía que era malo lo que estaba por hacer sin embargo me sentía frustrada reprimida.

Oí un chillido. Lucy fue a dar contra una piedra. De ahí ella no le levantó. Susan disparaba flechas pero aquellas criaturas eran más feroces. Edmund desapareció en un instante y yo me sentí mareada.

Peter ya estaba a centímetro de la Dama Blanca, sólo era cuestión de tiempo, tan absorto por el deseo él no escuchaba, no estaba atento, era como una sensación de necesidad, más no felicidad. Era como si todo hubiera acabado, la paz reinara de manera sombría, como si fuera una película blanco y negro, cuando de pronto un crujido se escuchó. Abrí mis ojos. Una rajadura estaba floreciendo justo en el abdomen de la mujer. Se miró como si hubiera recibido un balazo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, miró hacia el frente y pronto se desvaneció quedando sólo glaciales y un frío calador.

Edmund permanecía con su espada en alto justo en el mismo lugar donde el glacial se rajó. El castaño bajó su espada miró hacia su hermano con una mirada decepciónate y recelosa.

— Sí, déjame adivinar: Lo tenías controlado —Peter palideció, se remojó los labios.

Edmund se desapareció.

Más tarde los problemas empezaron de nuevo. Afortunadamente y no había herida en mi mano, Lucy me había puesto una gotita de su poción curativa. Me maravilló al ver como desaparecía mi herida aunque sabía que era egoísta de mi parte porque una poción como esa sólo debía usarse en casos de muerte.

Peter comenzó a sermonear a Caspian de ser un traidor, verse con la bruja blanca era un terrible signo de deslealtad. Caspian enfureció tanto que comenzaba a tornarse morado. Que blasfemias encimaba Peter sobre él.

— ¿Traidor? ¿TRAIDOR? —Escupió— ¡Ella estaba ahí cuando llegué!

— Ah, ¿Y por qué no la detuviste? —arqueó una ceja. Tenía ganas de partirle la cara.

— Lo estaba haciendo y al parecer tú tampoco la detuviste —e ignoraron el acto heroico de Edmund.

— Entonces como es que apareció. Debieron llamarla.

— Fue ese estúpido enano traidor —que ahora ya estaba muerto por si acaso— él la trajo según por lo que dijo Samantha.

— Otra traidora. Ella la trajo —¡Qué! ¡QUÉ! Esto sí que era la gota que derramaba mi maldita paciencia.

— ¡YO NO TRAJE A ESA ESTÚPIDA BRUJA BLANCA! —me levantó de la piedra dónde estaba sentada. Ya estaba harta, estaba que me pateaban.

— No, entonces llegó sola —dijo sarcásticamente.

— ¡ESE ENANO ME LLAMÓ A MÍ! ¡YO NO SÉ NADA DE ESTE ESTÚPIDO MUNDO QUE LLAMAN NARNIA! —Peter se puso rojo de furia, ahora era él quien cambiaba de color.

— Jamás… insultes… Narnia —su voz tembló de ira, sus ojos destellaban llamas, ahora si viera los míos eran peor.

— Entonces jamás me llames traidora, Idiota —lo empujé—. Ese estúpido enano me tendió una trampa y llamó a esa estúpida bruja blanca. Y que yo sepa tu tampoco la detuviste, si no fuera por Edmund estaría tendiéndole tu sangre como UN TRAIDOR —escupí con ira. Edmund nos miro blanco. Su hermano ni un gracias le había dado ni un lo siento por lo menos.

— Tú… —Lucy Chilló.

— ¡No peleen! Esto no solucionara nada —se dirigió hacia nosotros, ¿De qué lado estaba esa mocosa? — El punto es que ella desapareció. Y no creo que Caspian la haya llamado y mucho menos Samantha. Fue obra del enano, como tú recordarás Peter ellos era partidarios de la bruja en sus tiempos. Lo único que debemos hacer ahora es pensar cómo deshacernos de los Telmarinos.

— Son todos unos Idiotas —dije. Me di la vuelta furiosa. Sentí las miradas quemar en mis espalda, malditos tontos imbéciles. Estaba que me carcomía el alma como desgraciado que se lo lleva el diablo.

Me salí fuera de aquella cueva primitiva, no tan afuera más o menos en la entrada donde nadie pudiera escucharme como los maldecía, los odiaba con mi alma, odiaba a Peter con todo mi ser, como es que no le di mi sangre antes a la bruja, tal vez así se lo hubiera llevado.

Tampoco me atreví a decirle que me hablaba a susurros todo el tiempo… lo bueno es que ya no iba a ocurrir de nuevo, ella se había ido aunque si alma tal vez prevalezca con nosotros más no puede intentar nada de nuevo, necesita sangre… que tal vez conseguiría por otra parte… no es de mis asuntos, lo que pase aquí me da igual, de hecho me daría igual si se incendiara todo el bosque o que una ola gigante se tragara Narnia, creo que sería lo más feliz… y así tal vez despierte… si es que de verdad esto dormida.

**N/A:** oh, no traten de matarme, aménme :)) diablos, hablo como si tuviera publico. i'm not freaky. i'm just original :)


	14. Chapter 14

**And she goes far away from here**

**El retorno**

**capitulo 13**

Tampoco me atreví a decirle que me hablaba a susurros todo el tiempo… lo bueno es que ya no iba a ocurrir de nuevo, ella se había ido aunque si alma tal vez prevalezca con nosotros más no puede intentar nada de nuevo, necesita sangre… que tal vez conseguiría por otra parte… no es de mis asuntos, lo que pase aquí me da igual, de hecho me daría igual si se incendiara todo el bosque o que una ola gigante se tragara Narnia, creo que sería lo más feliz… y así tal vez despierte… si es que de verdad estoy dormida.

Era inútil pensarlo, no estaba dormida, estaba jodida en este mundo tan extraño. Sentía una gran presión e mi pecho, era odio, grandes ganas de destruir todo lo que me rodeaba, sentía una respiración tan pesada. Arranqué pasto con las manos temblorosas quería gritar.

De repente unas imágenes se me vinieron a la cabeza, era yo vengándome de Peter por sus estupideces, sentí tanto odio como nunca había sentido.

_«Querida… Te culparon…__¿Y se hace__ llamar Rey? ¡Por favor! Si es que le hace justicia a su titulo te hubiera entendido, Gran Rey Peter, Él Magnifico, sí, sí ¿Dónde está lo magnifico? Yo no lo veo… Venganza mi querida Sam, Venganza… Yo te ayudaré si es lo que quieres… puedo acabar con lo que sea sólo necesito que me liberes… es tan sencillo » _la escuché de nuevo susurrarme en mis sueños, cuando yo estaba consciente, ahí estaba ella, no había muerto, ella prevalecía entre nosotros y estaba dispuesta con acabar con esos reyes… al igual que yo porque ellos no había sido buenos conmigo, porque no dejaban irme en paz. Yo no quería estar aquí sin embargo me mantenían contra mi voluntad.

Ya estaba harta, si ya estaba muerta ¿Entonces que me podía pasar? No podía morir dos veces, pero ellos siguen vivos así son ellos los que pierden y yo no.

Abrí mis ojos ante la pesadez de una mañana. El sol todavía no salía, era todo entre color azul, no oscuro, casi como él color de un zafiro. Mi espalda dolía tanto, me había dormido sobre unas piedras aunque nunca recuerdo haberme dormido, no recuerdo mucho sólo la estúpida pelea con esos reyes…

Y al pensar la palabra _«Reyes»_ me indagaba un gran aborrecimiento, rencor, aversión, hostilidad. Sentí como mi cuerpo temblaba ante la furia que les tenía, esos idiotas, estúpidos, él único que tenía mi respeto era Caspian, pero Peter era que aborrecía con todo mi ser, si moría algún día querría ser yo quién lo matara con mis propias manos hasta no ver ningún signo de vida. Tomar su cuelo entre mis manos apretarlo con tanta ira, hasta que la cien se reventara entonces ya no estaría con vida.

_«Todo es posible… sólo decídete ¿Tú o yo?... podemos hacerlo ahora mismo sí así lo deseas, Hija de Eva ¿Estás dispuesta?»_

Nada me haría mejor que vengarme, nada…Todo lo posible por deshacerme de ellos…

— S-sí —die temblorosamente pero me mantenía firme.

De repente una daga cayó a mi lado, una filosa daga con punta de hielo. La tome entre mis manos, la observé por un momento… Entonces tenía que ofrecer mi sangre… Un pequeño corte que curará con el tiempo…

Entonces la encajé en mi palma, sentí un dolor desgarrador. Chillé y dije caer la daga al pasto. Tomé mi palma y ejercí presión en la herida pero sólo salió más sangre. Sentí un hormigueo en mi cara como cuando te asustas terriblemente… La sangre chorreó por mi palma cayendo al pasto húmedo… luego algo tomó mi mano, era frío como el metal, pálido como la nieve, una mujer alta, cabellos platinados, labios rojos como la sangre que me goteaba y ojos como el mercurio. Tomó la sangre entre sus manos y la vi sonreír con maldad…

— Larga vida a La Reina de Narnia —dijo con una voz seductora y fría.

Acto seguido el pasto ya no era pasto, el cielo ya no era zafiro, las montañas ya no eran verdes, los arroyos ya no corría el agua… Había nieve en mes de tierra que iba cayendo poco a poco. Él poco frio que tenía esa mañana se convirtió en 100 veces peor junto con aire que calaba los huesos… Ya no era invierno y mucho menos verano u otoño ahora sólo era invierno.

La dama de blanco me dirigió una última mirada junto una sonrisa y desapareció dejándome entre la nieve y un corte sangrante, después sentí como todo se iba poniendo negro, y no era porque estaba perdiendo sangre si no por el hecho de ver sangre en mi mano me desvanecí.

Al despertar me encontré adentro de la cueva, los rostros de preocupación de los más daban un efecto en la atmosfera de hostilidad y tristeza. Peter iba de un lado a otro con la mano en la barbilla. Caspian estaba sentado al parecer pensando. Edmund veía hacia arriba. Susan jugaba con su arco de manera inconsciente y Lucy estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Sentí los labios secos, pronto todas las miradas estaban en mí y en un abrir de ojos Peter y Edmund me tenía acorralada contra una pared, una mirada tan amenazadora y venenosa pasaba por sus ojos. Unas manos que era las de Peter tomaron los extremos de mi camiseta, por los hombros.

— ¿¡Qué hiciste! —Me empujó a la pared. No le iba a demostrar miedo pero lo tenía.

— ¡De qué demonios hablas! —Le grité, entonces una mano tomó mi otra mano, la sentí dura y rígida.

— ¡De esto! —Edmund habló, ahí estaba un corte con sangre seca.

— ¡Yo no sé qué pasó! —Quise inventarme una escusa, pero las opciones eran escasas— ¡No sé como apareció eso! —Chillé.

— ¡Sí claro! Y los cortes aparecen de la nada —ironizó Edmund. Sentí una gran furia indagar cada entraña de mi cuerpo y todas dirigidas a esos mediocres.

— ¡Te dije que no sé como apareció idiota! —Dije tajantemente.

— ¡Eres una maldita traidora! —Volvió a empujarme Peter contra la piedra.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso imbécil, me lastimas! —y sentí como una roca se encajaba en mi espalda.

— ¡Y a mí qué! —Dijo ácidamente.

— Ahora nos dirás ¿Qué demonios hiciste? —volvió a preguntar con ese mismo tono. Yo fruncí el ceño, por nada iba a decirles lo que había hecho.

— ¡Ya te dije que no hice nada! ¡No sé qué paso! —forcejeé pero fue inútil.

— ¿Sabes lo que significa? ¿Sabes lo que haz hecho? —Lo mire furiosa— Se llama Traición y se castiga con la muerte, todo traidor le pertenece a la bruja blanca y todos mueren en la mesa de piedra que está rota, sin embargo le eres de su propiedad y morirás —reí, como si pudiera asustarme, yo ya estaba muerta.

—No tengo nada que temer —Dije a la defensiva— porque yo no hice nada.

— No, porque estás muerta y viniste a Narnia por no sé qué razón lo cual a mí parecer hubiera sido conveniente que te hubieras quedado en tú mundo —escupió Edmund amargamente.

— Sí, tienes razón en eso, sin embargo ¡YO NO HICE NADA! —Volví a forcejear— ¡Suéltame idiota! —Chillé más fuerte.

— ¡Eres una maldita traidora y nadie te creé! —Volvió apretar con más intensidad mis mangas—. Eres tan estúpida, tan imbécil ¡Nos hundiste a todos! ¡Ahora estamos tan lejos de derrotar a Miraz como de vencer a la Bruja Blanca! —Me empujó de nuevo contra la pared—. Y me alegrará saber que mueres en la mesa de piedra. Si moriste en la tierra morirás aquí por igual. Eres patética —sentí como la ira me carcomía. Lo miré con fiereza, Peter también me miraba de igual modo.

— Sí moriré entonces tendré la satisfacción de saber que fue por mí por el cual ustedes también morirán —les sonreí. Pronto la ira que indagaba a Edmund fue tanta, tan que sentí un golpe en mi mejilla que hizo girar mi rostro a la izquierda.

— ¡EDMUND! —Chilló Lucy.

— ¡MALDITA TRAIDORA! —le escupí en la cara.

— ¡NADIE SE ATREVE JAMÁS A GOLPEARME! ¿ME ESCUCHASTE? —Edmund se limpió la saliva que le escurría por el ojo.

— Edmund, es suficiente —pidió Susan en una voz autoritaria—, no es tiempo de reclamarle lo que hizo, ya es tarde. Tenemos que pensar en cómo solucionar esto, tal cual lo hicimos la última vez. Somos cuatro hijos de Adán… necesitamos de Aslan, él no guiará. La ultima profecía decía que "Cuando 4 hijas de Adán y Eva en lo tronos de Cair Paravel se hayan sentado, los malos tiempos se habrán ido…" El problema que ella regreso… debe haber otra profecía si no hubiera sido imposible su regreso —Susan miró a Sam con desagrado— Sólo espero que estén consciente que a ella le importa un comino tu existencia. Si te prometió algo dalo por perdido, te utilizó y de la forma más vil. Ahora no sólo perderás tu vida sino que te has ganados el odio de todos nosotros, ni con Edmund fueron así, tú en parte das pena, no lástima, pena, traidora —Lucy ensombreció.

— Seguro debe haber una solución…

— No intentes intervenir. Ella sabía lo que hacía, dos veces lo hizo —dijo Peter.

— La primera no fue por gusto propio. Había estado escuchando su voz… después de pensarlo acepté. Estaba harta de ser ignorada, aprisionada en esta cueva. Ella me ofreció lo que yo quisiera —sonreí con cinismo. Me sorprendí de mi misma, antes era temerosa, un cero a la izquierda y ahora estaba mostrando una personalidad que no iba conmigo, era como si una Sam nueva me poseyera, una Sam a la cual nunca había conocido.

— ¡Eres una cínica! —Gritó Susan perdiendo los estribos— ¡Estás poniendo la vida de muchas personas en juego! ¡Millares de personas!

Miré a mi alrededor ¿Desde cuándo me agradaba el hecho de que miles de personas murieran?

— Espero que estén dentro de esa lista —sonreí. Lucy me miraba no con miedo como si quisiera leerme.

— ¡Aléjense de ella! —Gritó Lucy.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? —dijo Peter irritado.

— ¿Qué no lo ven? ¡No es Sam! ¡Al compartir su sangre con la Bruja Blanca ahora es parte de su alma! Es sencillo. ¡La está usando! —Sentí un empujón hasta caer a piso. Peter y Edmund tomaron me aprisionaron al piso. Peter tomó mis muñecas con fuerza y yo forcejeé. Grité y grité tan fuerte pero no había nadie quien me ayudara.

— ¡Eso es estúpido Lucy! —se sentó sobre mi vientre. Si hubiera estado en mi cinco sentidos me hubiera sonrosado. Tenía un hombre encima de mí y yo seguía forcejeando.

— ¡No, Edmund ¡Puede que tenga razón! —Dijo en voz alta Susan.

Cerré los ojos, traté de mover mis muñecas pero Peter las sostenía. Grité tan fuerte, ciento de improperios dirigidos todos.

— ¡Déjenla en paz! —Bramó Caspian quien no había dicho ni una palabra. Estaba mudo, analizando la situación.

— ¡No, no entiendes! —Peter me soltó de las muñecas para dirigirse al moreno—. Ella nos traicionó, ahora tenemos más problemas de los que antes teníamos —Caspian se acercó peligrosamente.

— Eso ya lo sé —respondió lacónico— Sam puede estar siendo poseída ¿No has notado sus cambios de personalidad? Al principio no decía ni una palabra y ahora mírala —El rubio me miró.

— No cambia la cosa. Estamos sumidos en un invierno, la bruja blanca de regreso y todavía no solucionamos el problema de Miráz. Sinceramente tú y ella han traído más problemas de lo que querías solucionar —Vociferó Peter.

— ¡No empecemos con lo mismo, no es el momento! —desistió cansado.

Edmund me miraba con intensidad, sus pétreos ojos castaños estaban clavados sobre los míos como mil dagas, cada una directo hacia mi alma. No me sentía yo, tenía ganas de despedazar todo al mi alrededor, matarlos a cada uno de ellos mientras veían como corría su sangre, esto no era algo de lo que yo antes deseara. Era como si Jadis habitara en mí… desde que llegué a Narnia ella me habló, como si hubiera estado destinada a llegar aquí.

Di un gran grito como si algo se desgarrara dentro de mí. Sentía desfallecerme.

**N/A:** _Amé este capitulo. A petición de todas aquí está. meetmeindreams, no sé si a éste te referías._

_Lo sé, lo sé. Desde abril no actualizo pero es que ha venido muchas ideas a mi cabeza y no he dudado en escribirlas y al hacerlo abandono TEMPORALMENTE mis proyectos. Estoy obscesionada con Harry Potter. Estoy escribiendo dos fics y ya terminé los libros. los comencé el 21 de Enero y acabé 3 de Mayo. _

_No abandonaré el fic hasta terminarlo, eso quiero que quede claro. La idea es buena y con lo que acabo de poner se alargará más y será mucho mejor._

_Muchas gracias por los Reviews ;)_


	15. Chapter 15

**And she goes far away from here**

**La profecía**

**14**

Edmund me miraba con intensidad, sus pétreos ojos castaños estaban clavados sobre los míos como mil dagas, cada una directo hacia mi alma. No me sentía yo, tenía ganas de despedazar todo al mí alrededor, matarlos a cada uno de ellos mientras veían como corría su sangre, esto no era algo de lo que yo antes deseara. Era como si Jadis habitara en mí… desde que llegué a Narnia ella me habló, como si hubiera estado destinada a llegar aquí.

Di un gran grito como si algo se desgarrara dentro de mí. Sentía desfallecerme.

Comencé a relajarme, dejé de mover las muñecas ahora tomadas por Edmund. Me ablandé. Quería cerrar los ojos pero no lo deseaba, estaba debatiéndome en dormir o no.

— Edmund suéltala —pidió Lucy.

— Después encadénenla. No queremos que nos vuelva a traicionar tal como dices Lucy, comparte algo con La Bruja Blanca —dijo amargamente Susan.

Edmund no quitaba la mirada de la mía, yo no quería que lo hiciera. Sentí calor, mis mejillas se encendieron y comencé a marearme.

— Edmund… —volvió a insistir.

Pronto me liberó, me dejó en el suelo y se alejó de mí. Yo me quedé tendida sobre el suelo. Cada extremidad estaba petrificada, no reaccionaba a mi cerebro, mi corazón latía fuertemente. Todo el odio hacia Edmund desvaneció… me había agradado que estuviera sobre mí, antes lo había odiado, me molestaba que me mantuviera encarcelada pero de pronto me relajé y toda emoción negativa se fue, me le quedé viendo al igual que él a mí.

Encadenaron mis muñecas y después a un pilar como si fuera un animal. Odiaba a esos idiotas, los odiaba con todo mí ser. Edmund era un imbécil al igual que Peter, Susan me irritaba y Lucy era tan ingenua, la única persona a la cual yo apreciaba era Caspian pero no sabía cómo iba a tomar lo que acababa de hacer, sí me odiaba lo entendería, no es como que necesito de las personas para sentirme bien.

Ahí estaban todos, rondando por la cueva. Hablaban en susurro, no quería que interviniera en sus planes, ya los había arruinado como para que siguiera metiéndome.

_«¡Y mi maldito deseo!» _Pensé. ¿Dónde estaba es maldito deseo que me ofreció? ¿Dónde? Si me había engañado la encontraría y yo misma la mataría, después de todo estoy muerta y ya no puedo ir a infierno.

La voy ya no la escuchaba, la había dejado de escuchar desde que le ofrecí mi sangre. Maldición, no, no y no.

Comencé a forcejear. ¡Dónde estaba esa maldita bruja! ¡Dónde!

Sentí la mirada de todos sobre mí, Lucy chilló al igual que Susan.

Estaba haciéndome daño en las muñecas, quería romper las cadenas, no quería pensar que fui engañada, que me había traicionada cuando yo había traicionad ¡Maldita sea!

Sentía como se cortaba la circulación de mis muñecas. Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras mordía mi labio intentando ignorar el dolor que me producía el metal.

¡Se trata de una persona no un animal!

La furia me estaba carcomiendo viva ¿Es que tenía la costumbre de atar a las personas como perros falderos? Además no podía salir, no era tan estúpida como para escaparme cuando afuera hace un frio de mil demonios y yo estoy en short y una camiseta ligera manchado con sangre, tampoco quería atraer animales para que terminaran con mi vida.

Como me daba gusto que aquel enano negro estuviera muerto.

— ¡Hagan algo! —chilló Lucy.

— No tiene escapatoria, al menos que se corte las muñecas —dijo fríamente Peter y siguió en lo suyo.

¡Asqueroso bastardo!

Sentí una furia indagar sobre todo mi ser, jamás me había sentido tan afligida como lo estaba ahora. Tenía ganas de destruir todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance, quería vengarme de todos ello, y por esa maldita bruja que me había engañado. ¡Vendí mi vida, la vendí! ¡Le di de mi sangre, soy parte de ella, estamos conectadas! ¡Tiene que escuchar todo lo que digo, tiene que! Mi sangre circula por su cuerpo.

_«Te equivocas. Tú sangre no circula por mi cuerpo, aun no soy sólida, soy un alma que necesita de un cuerpo para mantenerse firme. Sí tu me proporcionas el tuyo las cosas cambiarían, te respetaría y te venerarían. Ahora deja de maldecirme idiota, no me quieres de enemiga, soy terrible. He quitado vidas y no lo dudaré contigo»_

_«Necesitas de mi cuerpo, no puedes matarme por dos razones lógicas: principalmente porque no te sirvo muerte, y segunda: Ya estoy muerta» _sentí una furia navegando en mi interior. No podía poseerme, no podía matarme, era ilógico y ella misma lo sabía y me lo repetía cenares de veces.

_«Estamos conectadas, tú ofreciste tu sangre para ayudar a completar mi hechizo, una simple profecía, Yo soy el invierno y me has reencarnado, puedo controlarte si así lo deseo, tú cuerpo será mío en cuestión de días, no tienes ninguna escapatoria, mocosa» _Sentí un dolor de cabeza, era mujer estaba jugando sucio_._

_«Puede caer en tu maldita trampa una vez pero nada en el mundo me hará caer dos veces. No tienes nada que ofrecerme y todavía me debes. Un trato es un trato»_

_«Yo no negocio. __Eres tan estúpida como para creer que te iba a ofrecer algo ¿No escuchaste sobre mi querido Edmund y en como lo engañe? No te debo nada» _la voz de aquellas mujer indaga sobre mi cabeza, cada una de sus palabras era como hielo mortal y como me sentía hirviendo como el azufre ¡Maldita sea, me había engañado!

_«En ese caso yo tampoco. No podrás poseerme»_

_«Ya lo hice una vez y lo podré hacer cuantas más quiera ¿Ya olvidaste como me ofreciste tu sangre voluntariamente dos veces? Eres presa fácil» _un frío me congeló.

_«Serán las últimas. Ahora si no te molesta te exijo que me digas de que profecía hablas»_

_«¡Niña malcriada! ¡Cómo te atreves!»_

_«Habla maldita sea»_

_«Me encanta oír como maldices, esa es una señal de que si puedo poseerte»_

_«__¡Ya!__»_

_«Hay una profecía que dice: _

_Cuando todo parezca disipado. _

_Ella Aparecerá en tierras desconocidas. _

_Entonces una dama blanca habrá despertado. _

_Una oferta de sangre de hija de Eva. _

_Le devolverá Narnia su invierno._

_Del cual dos hijos de Adán y dos hijas de Eva._

_Le hubieron arrebatado._

_Para que él invierno sea perenne._

_Un cuerpo virgen se necesitará._

_De cual la dama blanca requerirá._

_Para así el invierno gobierne»_

Era yo, una virgen. Ella quería una virgen hija de Eva, esa Virgen era yo. Por nada del mundo le daría mi cuerpo, los inviernos jamás han sido de mi agrado.

_«Entonces si necesitas de mi veo impune tu amenaza de matarme»_

_«No mataré tu cuerpo, mataré tu alma, Hija de Eva» _sentí congelar todos mis huesos.

No, no, y no ¡Ella no tomaría mi cuerpo, yo era dueña de mi cuerpo!

Sabía que tenía que poner mucha fuerza de voluntad como metal. No me agradaba el hecho de saber que ahora estaba conectada con ella, que estaba dispuesta a tomar mi cuerpo para regresar lo que una vez se le fue quitado a Narnia.

A mí no me importaba Narnia, era mi seguridad la que me importada… ahora como explicar esta estúpida profecía aquellos idiotas que me aborrecen con todo su ser.

Tenía frío, sabía que ella estaba jugando conmigo, me estaba haciendo presenciar más su magia. Se mis labios salía vapor pero yo era la única que desprendía vapor. Antes no tenía tanto frío pues la cueva estaba muy bien iluminada con fuego pero ahora me congelaba.

La maldije. No pasaba ni un segundo sin que yo la maldijera, lo hacía a cada segundo, cada instante sólo para molestarla. Sabía que ella podía leer mis pensamientos por el simple hecho del ser el invierno, la dama blanca, a quien yo —lamentablemente— le había ofrecido su sangre.

Ya no soportaba el frío, mis manso estaban moradas como si mantuviera contacto con el hielo, estaba tan tiesa como una tabla… poco a poco me fui desvaneciendo.

**N/A:** _Le he dado un giro sensacional. Me ha gustado._

_esto va para tí Meetmeindreams. me gusta mucho hablar contigo, eres la primera amiga que tengo en fanfic xd. Ya sabes si necesitas algunas idea o ayuda aquí estoy o si por ejemplo quieres que te escriba un fic sólo pidemelo, dime que pareja y todo:) _

_Estoy de bueno humor. Ayer el día ha estado increible. _


End file.
